The Forbidden Child's Tears
by MoonLightFight98
Summary: Hiei's been alone all his life. Only looking out for his sister. Is there someone that will be able to show him what Compassion, and affection is? Or will he continue to walk this world alone. Pairings KuramaxHiei...
1. Chapter 1

Hi Eveyone!Okay this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic. I'm sorry if its crappy, but don't be too hard on me. Okay and one more thing I usual don't write chapters this long. So if the chapters after this are short don't blame me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! You must be an idoit to think I own Yu Yu Hakusho!

* * *

"Hey get back here!" Yelled an irritated Yusuke Urameshi as they chased a demon through the woods of Makai.

The demon in front of him smirked and continued running until a green vine with thorns appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around his body making it impossible for him to move the thorns around the vine pierced the demons skin making him bleed in various places.

Kurama walked out of the shadows his crimson red hair, and beautiful emerald eyes giving off a low glow as he walked into the moonlight.

"Your not going anywhere so just tell us where the rest of your gang is, and give us back the spirit world treasures you stole." He said the whip tightening around him.

The demon hissed in pain of the tightened embrace, "I'm not telling you anything." He managed to ground out.

"Then you are of no use to us." Came a cold voice from his right. Hiei emerged from the shadows glaring at the demon his katana glinting in the moonlight.

The bounded demon switched his gaze from Kurama to Hiei his eyes widening. Then he heard the sound of someone cracking their knuckles.

He turned his attention from Hiei to a smirking Yusuke, and a satisfied Kuwabara, "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said smirking at the demon, "Your chose."

The demon growled at him, and winced when the whip tightened once again.

"Now, now boys." Came a voice behind the ensnarled demon, "We're right here." Kurama, and Hiei turned their head and Yusuke, and Kuwabara looked past the demon.

There stood two other demon one female one male. The female was a cat demon, she had long black hair that reached her waist, pale green eyes, she was wearing a dark green tank top, and dark blue pants. The male was a snake demon, he had short brown hair and dark blue eyes he wore a white t-shirt, and black pants. The one that was trapped in Kurama's rose whip was a water manipulator, he has medium blond hair, and brown eyes, he was wearing a blue muscle shirt, and blue pants.

Yusuke glared at her, "Hinka Henten! You and your gang are under arrest!" He said to her. Hinka smirked at him, "Oh really?" She purred with a little chuckle, "Then come and get us."

Yusuke was about to charge at her when Kurama's whip suddenly went up in flames. Kurama quickly dropped his burning weapon before it could burn his hand. "So you finally decided to reveal yourself." Muttered Hiei not bothering to see who was behind him.

The demon behind Hiei chuckled, "You knew that I was here all along didn't you." He questioned him.

Hiei made no sound, but turned to face him. He wasn't surprised that he was facing a fire demon, or by his appearance. He was a tall imposing figure, his face was coldly beautiful, framed with long sleek black hair, and dominated by piercing gem-hard eyes, he wore a black robe that cover his frame, but Hiei could tell he was hiding something else other than his body.

The demon flashed Hiei a smirk daring him to attack, which Hiei did. Hiei quickly pulled off his cloak leaving him with just his pants, and charged at the demon. The demon dodged Hiei's attack and jumped back. He unashamedly glanced up and down Hiei's body taking in every detail.

Hiei noticed this, and scowled at him then charged again. He chuckled and caught Hiei's arm by the wrist, and grabbed his other arm by the wrist and pulled his body closer to his own, "What's the matter? Don't like others checking you out?" He questioned.

Hiei growled at him and struggled to release his arms

Meanwhile as Hiei was fighting Yusuke and the others were starting there fight as well.

Kurama ran a hand through his hair pulling out a rose seed and transforming it quickly into a whip and attacking the blond demon, but he dodged. "Kizuna! You might as well give up!" Kurama called to him. Kizuna snarled at him, "Give up? You must be joking." He said throwing a water attack at him.

Kurama easily cut the attack in half with his whip letting the water spill onto the ground, "If you haven't noticed Kizuna I'm a plant controller. Your water attacks will have no affect on me."

Kizuna growled in frustration, and was about to try another attack until Kurama stabbed him right through the chest with his whip.

Kurama recalled his whip, and turned to see how Yusuke, and Kuwabara were doing. Yusuke had just taken down Hinka, and Kuwabara was struggling with her accomplice. _'Wait a second. Koenma said that there were four thief's.'_ He thought looking around, _'But there are only three. Unless he's fighting…'_

Kurama felt his eyes widen and start to search for Hiei's ki, _' If Hiei's fighting the fire demon known as Dart. He might be in trouble.'_ He thought. Kurama found Hiei and instantly headed towards him.

---------------------------

Hiei managed to escape Dart's hold and was glaring at him. "You're strong for a demon your size hmm." He mused, while Hiei's scowled at him, "To bad you're the Forbidden Child. You would've made a good ally…or mate."

When Hiei heard the word 'mate' his glare turned poisonous. If this demon knew he was the Forbidden Child then he should've known that he was forbidden to ever have a mate or friends…but that isn't right he's friends with Yusuke and the others. Hiei mentally shook his head. He wasn't friends with them they were just companions until they found someone better to replace him.

Hiei charged at him again swinging his sword in an arc but Dart block it with his own sword. Dart's sword was huge! The blade of the sword was about as high as Yusuke, and since the guy was taller than Kuwabara he could hide the sword easily underneath his cloak.

Hiei grunted as steel clashed against steel then Dart jumps back putting some distance between them.

Hiei growled at him then ran at him, but Dart appeared to expect this. As soon as Hiei was about to swing his sword Dart jumped over him and sliced him down his back. Hiei grunted from the attack and stumbled forward but managed to keep his balance.

Hiei straightened his back feeling blood trickle down in small rivers, but he did not feel any pain from the cut itself. When Hiei turned around his face did not express pain, neither did his eyes reveal any emotion.

Dart swung at Hiei, but he easily blocked the attack. Dart growled at him and swung again only to have it blocked again.

Dart jumped back frustration evident on his face, "You're started to annoy me." As he said that fire started to twist around him, and his sword. Dart shifted his position so that he was holding his sword with both hands the tip poised at Hiei.

"Final burst!" He cried shooting off like a rocket right towards Hiei, fire swirling around him, and his blade.

Hiei stayed his ground until the last possible second he dodged out of the way. Hiei may have dodged the blade, but he was not expecting the fire to lash out at him. The fire hit his injured back sizzling the skin off.

Hiei again did not register the pain. He turned to face Dart who was looking smug about hitting him.

Hiei raised his sword arm, "Sword of the darkness flame!" He said as his sword was enveloped with his black fire.

Hiei ran at Dart and swung vertically which Dart tried to block with his own fire, but resulted in his being sword sliced in half. Dart stared at his broken sword in shock and then turned his attention towards Hiei who swiftly elbowed him in the gut knocking the air out of him as he fell unconscious.

He looked at the body, as the fire on his sword died away. The sword dropped from numb fingers as he fell to his hand and knees panting heavily. He could feel blood pouring down on what was left on his back. Normally he wouldn't have received any burn mark since of his fire demon heritage, but Dart's fire was more like a hot blade than normal fire.

Hiei struggled to stand up right, and cursed for struggling with such a minor injury. Hiei stumbled over to his cloak, and quickly put it on. He knew the others were coming and if they saw him wounded they would either bring him to Yukina or Kurama would heal him.

Hiei winced when his raw back touched the fabric of his cloak, but quickly ignored the pain as the other appeared.

"Alright Hiei you took him down." Came Yusuke's voice from behind him. Hiei quickly turned to faced them before they saw the dark red blood stains on his back.

Kurama blinked when Hiei faced them rather quickly but didn't say anything. "Well we might as well take these guys to Koenma." He said.

Yusuke reached into his pocket for the communicator to contact Botan. "Oi Botan! We got the gang." He said.

Botan's smiling face appeared on the screen, "Good job Yusuke! I'll be there right away!" She said the screen going blank.

Yusuke turned to the others his famous grin on his face, "So who's going to help me carrying this guy to the Spirit world?" He asked.

"I would like to help Yusuke, but I don't get back soon my mother will start to worry." Came Kurama's reply. Yusuke turned to look at Kurama then to Hiei, "What about you?"

Hiei merely glanced at him and turned his back to him. "Come on Hiei." He said practically whining, and slapping him on the back.

Hiei's back muscles tensed, as his hands clenched into fists. He willed himself not to fall to his knees, or cry out. Eventually the pain faded and he slowly unclenched his hands. He could feel that his nails pierced his palm and now had blood on his fingers so he kept his hands in a loose fist.

Hiei turned his head and glared at Yusuke, "I'll take that as a no." He said sweatdropping. Then he felt that his hand was wet and looked down at it, and gasped his hand was smeared with blood.

"Hiei your hurt." He muttered, but it was loud enough to catch Kurama, and Kuwabara's attention. Hiei tensed again when he heard Kurama come closer.

"It's nothing baka. Just a cut." He said his voice emotionless. Kurama didn't believe a word he said. Now that he got a good look at his back he could see that it was covered in blood. He approached Hiei and grabbed his wrist just as he was about to leave.

Hiei wasn't surprised when Kurama grabbed his wrist, and turned his head to glare at him. Kurama sighed and shook his head then started walking dragging Hiei behind him, "I'll see you two later!" He called over his shoulder.

Hiei struggled to escape Kurama's hold, was cursing and growling, "Kurama! It's not that big of a deal!" He yelled at him. Kurama stopped and looked at Hiei, "It might not be a big deal to you Hiei, but I can tell that you're seriously injured." He said looking at him straight in the eye.

Hiei stared back at him, "No you stupid fox. I'll be just fine! I don't need you to heal me." He said firmly. Kurama sighed softly and let go of him, "Fine I won't bother you." He said turning to leave. Hiei was watching him leave until his vision blurred and was struggling to stay upright.

Suddenly, his breath caught in his throat, and it felt like someone was strangling him. His

limbs became unbelievable heavy. Hiei couldn't avoid falling to his knees, and then, though he fought, he collapsed fully on the ground his body and mind giving way to unconsciousness.

Kurama turned around when he heard a 'thud' and his breath got caught in his throat, "Hiei!" He cried out running towards him. Kurama flipped Hiei onto his back and picked him up. He grimaced when he felt Hiei's blood soak into his sleeves of his pink school uniform.

Feeling blood from another person was a disgusting feeling. The slimly texture lingered in Kurama's memory.

He quickly sprinted tearing open a portal to the human world. He ran to his house and struggled to get the keys out of his pocket. He smiled bitterly, now he knew why Hiei hated doors so much.

Kurama finally opened the door and ran inside straight to his bedroom. He laid him down on his bed on his front; making sure he was comfortable then went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, a towel, and a bowl.

Kurama returns to the bedroom and set his kit on the desk before sitting on the bed to take off Hiei's cloak.

He grabs the bottom of his cloak and started to pull it off, until he got to his back. When he lifted a bit off Hiei groaned in pain, which made Kurama stop. Kurama knew he had two chooses, _'Either I pull it off very quickly, or cut it off, but its black so I won't know where to cut. But then again if I pull it off it could agitate the wound.' _He thought.

Kurama chose the first option and quickly pulled off his cloak, which resulted in Hiei groaning in pain again. He winced when he heard him groan again, _'He's still feeling pain, even though he's unconscious.' _He thought sadly.

Kurama could take a good look at his back and winced, blood-covered skin that  
was burnt and blackened hung in shredded strips, desperately attempting to cover the pussy, gory mass of abused, bloody muscles that were sleek with bodily fluid.

It wasn't the worst wound he'd seen, but it definitely wasn't the best.

He opened the first aid kit and pulled out the medical scissors, and proceeded to cut away the burnt flesh. Once he finished he dug through his hair and pulled out two seeds. With a whisper of his ki he got the seeds to grow into there adulthood. He extracted a red salve from one of the plants, and was picking off some star shaped petals from the other.

Kurama dipped his fingers into the salve, and gently put his hand on Hiei's back. Hiei winced, which made him freeze. He waited until his expression of agony on Hiei's face slowly ebbed away.

Kurama sighed releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding in and carefully, gently, and terribly cautiously continued to spread the salve over the injury. The fire demon didn't react again, much to the youko's relief.

After he was done applying the salve he cleaned his finger off with a small towel. He then retrieved the gauze and started to dress his wound. It was hard with Hiei on his front and Kurama was afraid that if he moved him too much it would agitate the wound. Finally he finished, and started to clean up making sure that nothing was out for his mother to find.

Kurama let out a huge yawn he was tired. He dressed into his nightclothes that were green just like his eyes and went to his closet to pull out a futon. He slides it next to the bed, and adorns it with bedding then lays down.

It was raining that night and Kurama smiled looking outside. He loved the sound of the rain, wind, and thunder. It always managed to sooth his nerves and make him fall asleep.

He yawned again, and closed his eyes to try and get some rest. Just as he was started to drift off when he heard a sound coming from the bed. He instantly sat up and looked over to Hiei. He saw him thrashing around mumbling incoherent things. Kurama quickly stood up, almost tripping on the futon. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he couldn't have Hiei thrashing around. It could upset the healing process.

So he firmly, but gently pressed his body to Hiei's covering his fist with his hands. His head rested in the junction between his neck, and shoulder, and whispered soothing words into his ear.

Slowly the body under his relaxes, so the red-haired teen moved off his friend. A ghost of a smile graces his lips as he watched Hiei sleep, the movement of his chest moving up and down.

He couldn't stop his fingertips from brushing a few of those dark bangs out of the demon's pale face, "Oh Hiei, why do you do this to yourself?" He whispered.

He sat beside Hiei until he could feel his own fatigue catching up with him. He let another yawn escape him and was about to get up when he started to thrash around again. Kurama tried to do the same thing as last time, but didn't before Hiei punched him in the cheek. But Kurama didn't give up he leaned down just like before and started to whisper soothing words.

Soon Hiei stopped and was calm again. Kurama sighed softly and got off the bed. He pulled out his favorite book and took his chair from his desk. He set his chair next to the bed and sat down. He was planning on staying up all night watching over Hiei.

Dream

The wind hollowed through the forest of Makai. Gently swaying the trees leaves and branches making animals, and demons a like shiver from the cold breeze…all except a certain fire demon.

What was cold to a lost soul anyway? What was the cold to one's spirit that had become numb long ago? The cold was nothing but a fading memory. Hiei walked through the forest his hand clutching the wound on his forearm.

He pushed aside a shrub to reveal a waterfall that filled a winding river. He heard that the properties of this water had better healing abilities than the others.

He jumped onto a boulder and stuck his arm under the fall letting the water wash away the dried and fresh blood. He then ripped off a piece of his black tank top and wrapped his wound as best as he could with one hand.

He sat on the boulder watching the waterfall silently. When he heard something snap behind him. He quickly stood up and turned around his hand automatically reaching for his sword, but stopped. A pair of big amber eyes stared up at him, "Hello." She greeted with a small smile.

Hiei merely stared at the small white kit.

The kit tilted her head to one side, "Can you not talk?" She questioned.

Hiei rolled his eyes he didn't need this now. "Go home kid." He said in a warning tone letting his tense muscles relax, and sitting down. The kit apparently didn't pick it up, "Oh I see you're grumpy cause you got a owie."

Hiei's eyes went wide as the child pointed with his index finger to the make shift bandage that was seeping with blood. Just as he opened to his to say something the kit beat him to it.

"I bet it hurts. When I get hurt mommy kisses it to make it better." She said looking around, "Your mommy must not be here. Want me to make it better?"

Hiei silently groaned, "Listen little kitsune, didn't your mother tell you its dangerous to talk to strangers?"

The kit hopped up onto the boulder and sat next to him, "Yes she did, but you're not bad. I can tell by your eyes. You're not bad just lonely."

Hiei stared at the kit. She was so young, and unafraid of him. She trusted him. It was a strange thing the mind of a child. It was so pure, and innocent.

Suddenly her ears perked up, "Mommy's calling me I gotta go." She stood up and was about to jump down but stopped, and turned towards him. She reached into her hair and pulled out a small blue flower, and held it out towards him, "Mommy says that if you give someone a present they'll be happy. So here that way you'll be happy and your owie will stop hurting."

Hiei hesitantly accepted the flower and she opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and scrunched up her face, "Yeah, I'm coming mommy!" She called jumping down the rock. She started to trot away. She cast one last look and smile towards Hiei before running off and disappearing from sight.

Hiei gazed at the small blue flower in the palm of his hand before getting up himself and walking away.

----------------

Hiei jumped from branch to branch. He liked travel like this and the trees didn't mind him. He was lighter and gentler than the other creatures in this world. The trees respected him and protected him, and in return he was gentle, and respected them.

He then stopped on a branch. He felt the ki of a demon near by. He might as well find this demon and kill it. It was probably searching for him anyway.

Hiei turned around and headed towards where he felt the ki signature. He crossed over the river that he was at an hour ago and continued to search for the demon.

Hiei started to pick up the smell of blood. He blinked. It was young blood. Hiei paused onto of a branch. The demon's fowl scent was coming from an up coming clearing. Quickly Hiei started towards the clearing, but hurried up when several scream was heard. He landed on the last tree and raised his you-ki a little when he came to the last tree.

The large demon turned its head towards him. Its eyes blinking than widening before it slowly backed up then ran away.

Hiei's muscles tensed ready for a fight his hand itching to use his katana his eyes wanted to see blood.

'_Blood…'_ The word repeated in his mind. He turned his head away from the retreating form of the demon to the one in the field. He took one look at who was in the clearing and his heart stopped. There was a fox down there. She was black with tear filled amber eyes so were her two kits. Her white clothing was stained with blood, and she cradled the third kit that was white with a hole through her back.

Hiei fell himself start to shake his hands clenching into fist unable to tear his eyes away from the scene. It wasn't right…that kit, she was…just talking to him an hour ago…trusting him…how could she be dead…dead with no reason…

**_Survival of the fittest._** Said a voice in his mind. But that was his voice…it sounded so foreign.

He slowly shook his head, _'No she was…just a child…she didn't…know how to survive.'_

**_What does it matter? You're alive and that's all that matters._** Said the voice.

Hiei took some deep breaths as a realization hit him. Survival of the fittest? That is by no means right. That child shouldn't have died. She barely had a chance to live and she was innocent. She was dead, but he that should've died when the Koorime threw him off the island, and is now a murder that kills for power and pleasure was still breathing and unscathed.

'_I'm alive…but…I shouldn't be…'_

The trees, and wind whispered as a blur of black disappeared. A small crushed blue flower slowly drifted down to the ground only to be caught by a lonely breeze that carried the flower away.

End Dream

Hiei's crimson eyes snapped opened, but instantly closed them as sunlight burned his eyes. Hiei was panting slightly and was in a cold sweat. That dream always made him panicky when he woke up, but it also reminded him how useless he was. How his life has no meaning. He could die and no one in all the three worlds would care.

Hiei expected to be cold, in pain, and smell pine, but he was warm and comfortable, and it smelled like fabric softener and roses. He instantly knew that he was at Kurama's.

Hiei opened his eyes now that they were used to the light. He tried to move on to his back but as soon as he moved his back he hissed in pain as tendrils of pain bore into his back.

He waited until the pain faded away then tried again. He rolled onto his side clenching his teeth together. He stayed onto his side then pushed himself up ignoring his muscles protest to stop.

He sat up panting slightly and cursed at himself for being so weak. He heard something rustle not too far from him. Hiei turned his head towards the sound to find Kurama. He was still asleep wrapped up in a blanket. The sunlight was shining onto him making his fair smooth skin and crimson red hair beautiful in the morning light.

Hiei looked at Kurama and then to the book in his lap. It didn't take long for him to clue in on what he was going to do last night. It was apparent that Kurama was going to stay up watching him but fell asleep.

Hiei clenched his hands into fists. He wasn't supposed to do that. He didn't want anyone sacrificing their health for his. It wasn't worth it. _He_ wasn't worth it.

Hiei struggled to stand up wobbling slightly and panting. He spotted his cloak at Kurama's desk, but as soon as he took one step, "Going somewhere?"

Hiei turned his head to see Kurama sitting with his legs crossed and hands in his lap. His perfect student act.

"Hn. I'm leaving." He said taking his eyes off Kurama and looking out the window noticing that it was wet.

"I would advise against it Hiei." Replied Kurama.

The jaganshi truly didn't care what Kurama advise. He needed to leave. It was for Kurama's sake. Not that he admit it out loud. He was about to respond, but he was beaten to it.

"Hiei your injury is very delicate. When you passed out yesterd—"

The dark-haired demon gave his friend a piercing glare, "I don't care." He said firmly.

Kurama's defined eyebrows rose a little, "You might not care Hiei, but I do. When you passed out yesterday I picked you up and ended up being covered in your blood. I immediately brought you back here to tend to your injury."

Hiei snorted softly not taking his eyes off of the window; "You tended to my wound so now I'll leave."

"Hiei," Kurama had a sharp tone in his voice, "Despite what you were attacked with that injury is classified as a burn and burns are very susceptible to infection. You need to rest, heal, and regain you strength."

Hiei turned his head to glare at the fox. Why couldn't Kurama just get the hint and leave him alone. He didn't want him to worry. Hiei has spent his whole life being alone… tortured… degraded just because he was born out of fire and ice. Kurama didn't experience the things that Hiei went through...no one has.

Kurama sighed, "Well at least let me change your bandages. Those ones have outworn their use."

Hiei stared at the youko. He didn't want to stay. He didn't want Kurama to change his bandages, but in the red-haired teens eyes obligated him to agree. He gave a stiff nod, and Kurama let a genuine smile.

"Thank you. Now go back to the bed and sit down. I'll be back with some supplies."

Hiei did what he was told reluctantly. The bed felt nice to him though. It was warm, comfortable. Had Kurama not been coming in and out of the room he might have laid down, and fall back asleep. He was still so tired.

------------------------------

It was a full ten minutes before Kurama had everything he needed. He went to the bedside and sat down, "I'm glad that you're awake. It'll make the process ten times easier than last night." He said as he found the end of the gauze that was held by medical tape.

Hiei frowned as he moved his arms out of the way so that Kurama could remove it more easily. "Sorry." He muttered. He had to say it. Kurama shouldn't have to worry about him.

The youko glanced at him as he finished pulling off the bandage, "For what?" He asked throwing away the string of gauze.

Hiei looked to the side finding the sheets very interesting, "For being a problem." He replied softly.

Kurama pulled out the mixing bowl and took the plants from last night. Hiei watched him out of the corner of his eye. Kurama looked at him and Hiei adverted his eyes out of habit.

"Could you lay down on your stomach please," Came the instructions.

Hiei complied. A shiver ran down his spine as the cool salve was applied to his back. "I have nothing against helping you and you're not a problem to me."

Hiei's muscles relaxed under Kurama's hands and Hiei bit his lip to hold back a moan. Soon he felt Kurama's hands gone. Hiei turned his head to see Kurama wiping his hands with a towel. Hiei sat up as Kurama grabbed some gauze and began to wrap his torso.

Once Kurama finished Hiei made a move to get off the bed, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hiei you're in no condition to move lay down and rest." Said Kurama obviously concerned.

Hiei glared at Kurama and went to get up any way until Kurama pushed him down. "Please Hiei rest." He said his green eyes sad.

He didn't want to stay. He wanted to leave, but seeing Kurama plead him like that he just couldn't say no. He sighed and nodded his head. Kurama smiled and watched him lay down, "You're lucky that my mom and step dad are working and my brother is on a field trip."

Hiei looked away from him and closed his eyes, "Thanks." He mumbled.

"I'll leave now. If you need anything just call." He said cleaning up and walked out of the room.

Hiei watched him leave, and let his eyes shut. _'He shouldn't worry about me. I'mnot important.Why him of all demons is Youko Kurama worried about the Forbidden Child.'_ He thought falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Well that's all I got. I hope its okay. Please R&R!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm back! I would like to thank all those who have reviewed! Some character might be OOCness in this chapter and I'm sorry if they are. So please Review people I would really appeciate it!

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own. If I did Kurama, and Hiei would be together and have no shirts on.

* * *

Kurama shut the door behind and sighed. He was so worried about Hiei. The look in Hiei's was something he wished he could forget. His eyes were so blank and broken. They didn't sparkle like they preciously did, like a beautiful garnet being in sunlight, or freshly spilled blood with its life essence. Instead they were dark, and hollow. They were the color of blood, but there was no life essence in it or a sheet of glass with no light behind them.

He walked into the living room and sat down onto the sofa. With his hands in his lap he continued to brood.

He never saw Hiei like that before. From the very moment he woke up he could tell something was wrong with Hiei. Maybe it had something to do with that nightmare last night.

Kurama chuckled slightly remembering the first time he and Hiei met. Fighting him, then healing him, and fighting along side of him. He yawned. He really didn't get much sleep last night.

He snuggled into the pillow and let his eyes falling shut.

_---------Dream-------------_

_A small silver fox with four tails know as Youko Kurama ran through the woods of Makai. Pausing once and a while to sniff the air for some prey. _

_Suddenly the fox caught the scent of blood, and it was fresh. The fox swayed his tails back and forth happily, and followed the scent. The fox blinked in surprise as he saw a small figure lying on the ground. _

_The silver fox approached then figure taking a good look at it. It was a small boy probably two or three years old. He wore ripped pants and shirt covered in blood and dirt, he had a cloth around his forehead that was also stained. But what caught the fox's attention was on the shackle around the boy's ankle. _

_The fox nudged the young fire demon with his snout. He could tell by his scent that he was half fire demon, but the other half was familiar but he couldn't place it. _

_The boy groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He sat up slowly and looked around then turned his attention to the fox beside him. The fox saw he had the most beautiful crimson eyes he had ever seen. _

_The young demon blinked at the silver fox who in return wagged his tails. The hi-youkai made a move to stand stumbling slightly but the fox helped him regain his balance. _

_He might be Youko Kurama the best thief in Makai didn't mean he was that heartless. _

_The young demon looked at Youko, "You helped me…why?" He asked. Youko titled his head to the side puzzled. He knew he couldn't talk in his fox form so he changed. He crouched down so he was eye leveled with him. _

"_You were about to collapse I couldn't just stand there and watch you injure yourself more." He replied. _

_The young demon blinked at him, "But nobody cared if I got hurt before." He said quietly Youko blinked in surprise, "What's your name?" He asked._

"…_Hiei…" _

"_Where's your parents Hiei?" He asked. Hiei looked at him than down to the ground, "I don't have any." He muttered. _

"_Then who do you live with?" He asked, "Some bandits." The younger one answered. "Some bandits." Youko muttered, _'That explains why he's shackled, but shouldn't he be shackled around the neck?' _He thought._

"_Hiei may I ask a question?" He asked, and Hiei nodded his head, "Why aren't you shackled at the neck?" _

_Hiei looked at him then adverted his eyes to the ground, "They didn't want me to die yet." He simply said. _

_Youko felt his eyes widen. A child so young-practically a baby- tried suicide. He had never heard of a three-year-old committing suicide. _

_Hiei sighed, and looked back up at the silver kitsune, and flinched when the Youko raised a hand. _

_The older demon was puzzled why Hiei was afraid of him. Hiei watched as Youko's hand went right past him and picked up the chain, now it was his turn to be puzzled. _

_He easily broke the chain and removed the shackle; "You have a high level ki for someone your age. If other tied you up it is because they are afraid of you. Give them a reason to be afraid. Go back to those bandits and show them that you are stronger than they give you credit." He said. _

_Hiei's widened than narrowed in determination as he nodded his head. Youko smirked, "When you get stronger, maybe I'll let you into my own band of thief's." He said. _

_Hiei's faced brightened as a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. Youko's smirk turned into a smile, as he got up, and started to walk away back to Kuronue. _

'That young one is going to be very powerful one day. Maybe we'll meet again Hiei…' _He thought._

_-------------End Dream-----------------_

"Shuiichi wake up dear." Called a women's voice.

Kurama opened his eyes slowly and looked up at his mother. He sat up and released a yawn, "Hello mother." He greeted.

Shiori smiled at her son, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Kurama stood up and stretched, _'That dream was a memory from my past life. So I met Hiei back then. Weird that I didn't remember until now, but than again when you're as old as me…" _He thought.

Kurama headed up the stairs and to his bedroom. He opened the door slowly hoping not to wake up Hiei. He was shocked to see Hiei awake standing by the window and staring out of it.

"Hiei you're not supposed to be out of bed." He said stepping into the room shutting the door behind him.

Hiei turned his body to the side slightly to stare at him. Kurama was relieved to see Hiei's eyes back to there old shine. Hiei snorted but didn't say anything.

Kurama smiled at him and walked over, "Did you get any sleep Hiei?" He asked, "I got a little sleep but that human mother of yours woke me up." He answered.

"Sorry." He said grabbing Hiei's hand and leading him towards the bed. Hiei looked startled from the sudden touch but let Kurama do as he pleased.

He motioned for Hiei to sit on the bed, which he did. Kurama sat down beside him and started to un-wrapped his bandages.

Hiei didn't say a word he was thinking about his actions. Why did he stay when he heard his human mother return. He had a perfect chance to leave but he didn't. Why did Kurama always make him think twice about his decisions? Kurama is probably the closest friend he ever had without betraying him. But he still had to be wary around him. Just because he's human now doesn't mean that Youko is gone. The infamous fox demon was known for his seduction, thieving skills, and double crossing. What would stop Youko from betraying him the Forbidden One? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Kurama remove the gauze and took a good look at his back. It was healing fairly well, but then again Hiei always healed fast.

Kurama wished sometimes he could reach and help Hiei without him getting defense, but he knew that it was wishful thinking. Hiei is defense for a reason. He was tortured at a young age, and he never trusted someone fully because he had his trust betrayed so many times. He killed just to survive, and after a while he started to enjoy it cause he found that it was his only way to live. But now that he's with people that want to know him, help him. He doesn't know how to react cause no one has cared about him before.

He re-applied the salve. Kurama didn't know what his hands were doing but before he knew it he was gently messaging Hiei's back.

Hiei was surprised by the gentle touch, but soon found himself leaning into the touch. His eyes fell shut in pleasure as he bit his lip to hold back a moan.

Kurama didn't understand why he was doing this. He did admit to himself a while back that he was attracted to Hiei. What demon in their right mind wouldn't? His large eyes that held the most beautiful crimson orbs, his nose was delicate and small, full lips that just begged to be kissed, he had a sculpted jaw and elegant neck, a muscular body but not too buff and was still lean and swift, and black hair with a white starburst was more like soft fur then hair.

Hiei rested his hands on his knees as Kurama rested his head at the junction where his neck and shoulder met.

He didn't understand why he was letting Kurama do this to him. He hadn't let anyone this close to him ever since…Kaze. But he had to admit what Kurama was doing to him he liked it. He could feel him tense muscles relax under Kurama's skilled hands, and his soft breath near his own neck was making him putty under the kitsune.

But the peaceful moment was interrupted by a soft knock at the front door. Both snapped out of it and Kurama moved away from him blushing slightly, and re-put the gauze.

Hiei was thinking about what had just happened, why did he let Kurama do that? But in a way he was sort of relieved and disappointed that the moment. If that had continued he knew he would've done something he would regret later. Guess sometimes humans are good for something, but other times they were just useless.

Kurama finished putting the gauze back on, and cleaned his hands with a towel.

Hiei made a move to stand up but felt a hand on his shoulder, "Hiei please rest. Your ki is low. Just rest so you can regain it." He said worry in his voice.

Hiei closed his eyes and sighed, "Why are you doing this Kurama?" He muttered. Kurama blinked puzzled, "What do you mean? I'm doing this cause I care." He said.

Hiei felt his eyes widen in shock. He knew that Kurama was his friend and cared about his health, but hearing him say it was more shocking.

"Shuiichi! Come down here please!" Called his mother, "I'm coming!" He called back. He turned his attention back to Hiei, "Please try and get some rest." He said getting up from the bed and leaving the room.

Hiei watched him leave and sighed. _'Well I should be fully healed in an hour or two, and my ki should back to normal in three. I might as well as stay for a well.'_ He thought lying back down onto his stomach.

------------------------------

Kurama walked down the stairs and was greeted by his stepfather, and little brother. He smiled at them as Shuiichi hugged his older brother.

"Hi Shuiichi. Did you have a good time on your field trip." He asked.

Shuiichi smiled, "It was pretty fun, but I'm glad to be home." He replied. Shiori smiled, "Now that we're all here. Who wants pancakes?" She asked.

Shuiichi raised his hand into the air, while Kurama, and his father chuckled. Shiori giggled and walked back into the kitchen Shuiichi and her husband following.

Kurama's smile faded as he looked back up the stairs with a worry expression. _'I hope you rest wellHiei. You deserve it.'_ He thought following his family into the kitchen.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. Ok I have a question. Does Kurama know that Hiei is the Forbidden Child? Cause I read some fics he does and some he doesn't. I would really like it if someone told me!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I'm back! I'd like to thank you all for reviewing this fic and please continue to do so!

**Disclamier:** Nope don't own, but I wish I did -sniff-

* * *

After breakfast Kurama thanked his mother and went to his bedroom.

Kurama smiled when he saw Hiei still asleep. He had to admit Hiei looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He didn't have his scowl present it made him realize how young it Hiei look like. It was like Yusuke once said when Hiei was asleep he didn't seem to be a feared demon.

Kurama went to his desk, and started on his homework. He was practically a straight A student. He sighed sadly. His mother wanted him to have a girlfriend and was always pestering him to get one.

Now Kurama didn't want to disappoint her, but Kurama hasn't come across a human female he was attracted to. The only person he was attracted to was lying on his bed sleeping…half naked…completely helpless…and…

Kurama shook his head trying to get rid of his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking about his best friend like that.

An hour later Kurama was done his homework. He stood up and stretched hearing his back crack.

"I'll never understand why you have to do that." Came a voice from his bed, which surprised him and turn around.

Hiei was sitting up against the headboard watching him with a smirk on his face. Kurama was worried that Hiei was hurting his back, but knew better to ask. Like Hiei once said to him, when he's better he's better when he's hurt he's hurt, he doesn't do things halfway.

"Its how the human world works Hiei." He said smiling at him.

Hiei opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by his mother, "Shuii-chan! You have a phone call!"

"Be right there!" He called back to her. He walked over to the door, but stopped and looked back at him, "I'll be right back ok and don't try to leave." He said opening the door and closing it behind him.

He walked down the stairs and picked up the receiver, which was on a small table in the hallway.

"Hello." He said, "Hey Kurama!" Came Yusuke's voice from the other end, "We need you and Hiei to come to the temple right away. Pacifier Breath wants to give us all a briefing."

"We'll be there soon."

"Okay later."

"Bye."

Kurama hung up, and headed to the kitchen, "Mother, I'm going to Yusuke's for a while is that ok?" He asked.

Shiori looked up from her baking and smiled at him, "Okay Shuiichi have fun." She said as Kurama returned the smile.

Kurama returned to his room to see Hiei putting on his cloak, "So I guess you heard." He said pulling out some clothes from his closet. Hiei nodded and turned his head to see Kurama pulling off his shirt.

Hiei felt his eyes widen slightly and his cheeks heat up. He quickly adverted his gaze to the window.

"You ready to go Hiei?" He asked. Hiei turned to see him fully clothed wearing pale yellow pants and a green tunic. Hiei nodded his head and opened the window "See you there." He said before flitting away.

-------------------------------

Kurama walked the steps to the temple. He didn't know why Yusuke and Kuwabara always complained about it being to exhausting it was pretty easy. But then again he was a demon in a human body.

He reached the top walked to the temple door and knocked. The door opened to reveal Yukina. He smiled at her, he just couldn't believe how much hers and Hiei's eyes were the same, but there was one major difference. Yukina's eyes were innocent and warm; Hiei's were cold and hard.

Kurama could understand why Hiei hasn't told Yukina he's her brother. He wants her to keep that innocence's when he lost his so long ago.

Yukina smiled at him, "Hello Kurama-chan, please come in everyone's waiting for you." She said shutting the door behind him as he walked inside.

"Thank you Yukina-san." He said taking off his shoes. Yukina smiled again, "You go meet the other and I'll bring some tea." She said walking away.

Kurama watched her leave. She was so different from Hiei you couldn't tell that they were siblings. You could practically call them Yin-Yang siblings.

Kurama entered the living room, to see Genkai sitting at the table sipping some tea Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing with each other, and Hiei sitting on the windowsill.

"Hey Kurama! Glad you made it!" Said a glad Yusuke. Kurama smiled at him and took a seat next to Genkai just as Yukina entered with a tray of tea, which made Kuwabara try to help her.

Hiei saw this action in the reflection of the window and scowled at him angry that the oaf was flirting with his sister.

Soon after Yukina gave everyone their tea there was a knock at the door. Yukina got up and went to greet the person at the door, while everyone else waited, except Yusuke.

All of them looked at the doorway as Botan came with Yukina. The peppy grim reaper smiled cheerily at them, "Glad you're all here! You've got another mission from Koenma-sama. He wants you to track down a demon known as Kaze." She started. No one noticed Hiei stiffen at the mention of that name. "He has a long record of crimes including killing humans, and now he's been trying to go to the forbidden floating island of the Koorime."

Yukina gasped, "But no demon in Makai has succeeded in getting to the island before!" She exclaimed, "Yeah if it hasn't happened before what makes this Kaze demon so different?" Questioned Yusuke.

"Because Kaze is a different demon then what we have faced." Came Hiei voice from the window. "Why do you say that Hiei?" Asked Kurama.

"Because…Kaze is half ice half wind." He muttered loud enough for them to hear. Kuwabara blinked confused, "So what does that have to do with the island?"

Hiei glared at him, "Idiot! He has the power of both ice and wind. He can fly in the air like Jin, and can stand low temperatures, and attacks like Touya. He could make it to the island and make them cry to sell their tear gems!"

Yukina nodded her head in understanding, while Yusuke looked suspicious, "You seem to know this demon Hiei." He said.

Hiei's eyes widen and he turned his attention out the window, "W-what are you talking about? I've only heard rumors."

Kurama looked at Hiei worried, but didn't say anything. He then looked over to Yukina and saw that her eyes were darkened with sadness. "Do not worry Yukina-chan." Said Kuwabara grabbing her hand into his, "I the great Kazuma Kuwabara will protect the Koorime."

Yukina smiled at him, "Thank you Kazuma-san."

Both Yusuke and Kurama laughed nervously when they saw Hiei giving Kuwabara a death glare for being so close to his sister. Botan smiled, "Okay I'll just take you to the last place where he was spotted than we'll…" She said but trailed off as Hiei started heading to the door.

"Hiei where are you going?" Asked Kurama though he had a good idea what was about to happen, "Away. I will not participate in this mission." He replied coldly.

"What? Shorty you can't just walk away as the Koorime are going to be captured!" Exclaimed Kuwabara.

Hiei turned his head and gave him a cold look; "I could careless what happened to them for all I'm concern they could rot in hell." He said turning back around and heading towards the door.

"You can't avoid them forever Hiei." Said Genkai watching the event through slit eyes, "Its better if you face them now then later." She said and watched as Hiei stopped tensed, "Please Hiei-san. I don't know why you won't go, but please you must protect my people." Yukina pleaded.

A few moments passed and all Hiei did was stand there. He could feel Yukina's gaze on him, but he couldn't say anything, "Fine, if you won't go then I will."

Everyone looked at Yukina shocked; even Hiei turned around and stared at his sibling with surprised eyes.

Kuwabara was the first to break out of his surprise, "Yukina-san you can't go its to dangerous!" He said.

"I know it'll be dangerous Kazuma-san, but I must go I have to protect them! And I'm going either you like it or not." She said determined.

Hiei's eyes softened but he looked away before anyone could see, "Fine…I'll go." He said and could feel Yukina beaming at him with happiness, "Thank you Hiei-san!" She said.

Kurama smiled at them. Hiei would do anything to keep Yukina safe or happy, and with her coming with them he's going to do both.

Hiei closed his eyes and flitted away.

-------------------------------------

Hiei sat in one of the trees in Makai waiting for the others to come.

He could feel his bandaged arm pulse from the dragon. The Dragon fed on his anger and any other emotions that were strong, and right now he was angry.

He wanted to return to the Koorime Island but only to exact his revenge not with everyone else, and now that Yukina's going with them she could find out that he's her brother! And he also had to worry about Kaze!

Hiei growled as his arm pulsed again, and took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. The dark dragon fed on his hate the most. Hiei has learned at a young age that he should hate the world since everyone else seemed to hate him back, and the leader of the gang of bandits told him that hate was the most powerful weapon if used correctly.

Hiei opened his eyes as he felt a tickle of youkai and looked down to see Kurama looking up at him concerned.

He didn't know why but Kurama always made him want to smile and tell his sister who he really is. Hiei was jolted out of his mussing as the others appeared.

"So where's the spot?" asked Kuwabara.

* * *

Dun, dun, dunnn.

Since I'm going back to school tomorrow I'll let you see a preview for the nexted chapter.

Preview chapter 4: 

"You don't know what you're talking about Kurama!" Hiei spat out.

"Hiei I know you don't want to see either the Koorime or this Kaze, but you seriously weren't yourself! You almost attacked me and the others! If it wasn't for Yukina you probably would've." He said back.

Hiei glared at him with all three eyes as he felt the dragon trying to tear the wards off and seek some blood shed.

That all you're getting from me.

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I'm back in black and you know it. I'd like to first off say that Chapter 1 I did not make up it's from Obsidain Sphinx's story To catch Forbidden Tears Very good story you should read! But the first chapter is based on her idea so it's not mine but the plot's are totally different. Well now that that's off my chest lets continue shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own if I did Kuwabara would probably be killed in the Darkness Tournament.

* * *

"So where's the spot?" Asked Kuwabara.

Yusuke slapped him on the back of his head, "Apparently here dumbass!" He said. Kuwabara grumbled but brightened up as Botan came with Yukina.

"Well there's a town up ahead that's where he was last spotted." Said Botan pointing north. Yukina looked in the direction Botan pointed and then looked around for Hiei, "Kurama-san." She asked.

Kurama, who was looking up at Hiei turned to look at Yukina, "Yes, what is it Yukina-chan." He said politely.

"Where is Hiei-san?" She asked blinking her big red orbs. Kurama smiled, "He's---" He started but stopped when Hiei interrupted him, "Right here." His cold voice said coming out from behind the tree.

Yukina smiled at him and Hiei felt a tug at his own lips. Only two people he knew could make him smile, Yukina and Kurama.

"Come on! Let's go!" Called Yusuke already heading north, Kuwabara and Kurama sighed while Hiei snorted.

They all went to catch up with Yusuke. But Hiei had a feeling something was going to happen and it wasn't good.

---------------------------------

It has been a thirty minutes since they started walking. Yusuke was in the front Kuwabara was walking and flirting with Yukina, Kurama was right behind them, and Hiei brought up the rear.

Hiei watched them his face blank as usual. It amazed him how easily fooled they could be into thinking he didn't care or notice what they were doing. Even his own sister, but he envied them all. They all had a happy childhood; they are allowed to express positive emotions. He can't. It was hard to express positive emotions when the world hated you. So he hated everyone back. Only Yukina had a place in his heart but she could never know that her sibling that she was searching for was near her the whole time.

He rarely trusted anyone especially what had happened with Kaze.

------------------Flashback--------------------

A five-year old Hiei giggled with insane glee as blood ran in rivers from the sliced up body of a demon.

Many of the bandits that he stayed with feared him. He maybe five-years old but he was A-class killer and demon.

Hiei sat down not caring about the body not too far from him and started to wipe and polish his sword clean.

"Hiei?" Said a voice. Hiei turned his head at the approaching demon. The demon was by all means attractive. Long dark blue hair that was close to black and braided, two long bangs, and the most amazing violet eyes, he also wore a blue yukata (1).

"Oh Hiei another one?" He said brushing some stubborn stands behind his slightly pointed ear. Hiei just snorted and continued to polish.

He approached the young boy and sat down beside him, "You know if you keep fighting those who think they can beat a five-year old there won't be much left of our gang." He said casually.

Hiei snorted again, "Its not my fault they just don't know when to quit Kaze." He said coldly.

Kaze smiled at him and brought up his hand to run through Hiei's hair, "Your hair always fascinates me. It's so soft and you rarely wash it." He commented loving the silky feeling of his hair through his fingers.

Hiei lightly slapped his hand away from his hair, "Will you stop that." He said not looking at him. Kaze smiled at Hiei and stood up, "I'm going back to camp I'll try to save you some food." He said giving Hiei a pat on the head and walking away. Hiei watched him leave but could've careless.

'_In the end I'm going to be the strongest.'_ He thought a smirk making its way to his lips.

-------------------End Flashback-----------------

He was so young back then to have his heart ripped out and handed back to him. But he wouldn't make that mistake again. He wouldn't let Kaze trick him and hurt him again.

It would be so easy right now just to kill them all before he got to attach. To enjoy their shock and disbelieving faces as his sword sliced through there bodies. Listening to their screams of agony. Loving the way their blood left them in little rivers…

Hiei shook his head looking at the ground, his eyes wide with disbelief. He didn't just think that did he? He could never do that. Once he chose a side he stick to it no matter what, but then why was thinking that? That couldn't have been him it just couldn't.

Hiei unconsciously clenched his right hand. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice his arm pulse, but someone else did.

Kurama noticed Hiei clenching his hand, "Hiei?" He said which snapped him out of his stupor.

He looked up at Kurama eyes and face blank, "What?" He asked monotone. "You ok?" He asked slowing down to walk beside him.

"Fine." He replied glaring at the oaf. _'One move on her and he's dead.'_ He thought venomously.

Kurama noticed the glare at the back of Kuwabara's head, "You know if you keep staring at him like that he might combust." He remarked chuckling slightly.

Hiei smirked, "That would be an improvement." He muttered so only Kurama could hear.

The chuckles increased in volume catching the attention of the three ahead of them. Yusuke and Kuwabara were surprised to see a smirking Hiei and a laughing Kurama while Yukina smiled at them.

"What's so funny?" Asked Kuwabara confused.

Kurama calmed down, and looked at them, "Its nothing. Just thinking of something." He said. Yusuke blinked, "Ok…let's continue then." He said turning around and walking away.

-------------------------------------

Just as the sun was setting they finally came across the town. Yukina looked around nervously knowing that any of these demons would love to have an ice maiden and make her cry to sell her tears.

Hiei calmly looked at the town. He knew this place he came here lots when he was on his own and with Kaze.

They walked through the streets ignoring the stares they got both of lust and curiosity.

They walked in silence until Hiei turned and entered an alleyway. The others were puzzled but followed. When he stops everything was silent until, "Hiei!" Called a feminine voice. The others stopped and Hiei turned to see who called him.

Hiei felt arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug, which made the other blink in confusion.

There before them was a cat demon female. Wearing a sleek black dress that showed her curves and a little too much cleavage. She had silver hair with red tips and cat ears on top of her head; she had a silver tail, and amber eyes. All in all she was attractive…and hugging Hiei.

"Oh Hiei I thought I'd never see you again." She voice slightly muffled as her face was buried in Hiei's hair.

Hiei pulled back and looked coldly up at her she lifted one hand and cradled his cheek before kissing him.

The Reikai tentai eyes widen in shock. Hiei never showed any interest in her and he was letting her kiss him!

Kurama couldn't help but feel a little jealous. This woman- this common slut- comes out of nowhere kissing _his_ Hiei. Kurama shook his head Hiei wasn't his he shouldn't treat him like he was a possession.

The woman removes her lips from Hiei's her eyes half-lidded, and making a soft purring sound, while Hiei is staring at her with a blank face.

She then wrapped her arms around one of Hiei's arms, "Come on Hiei. It'll be just like old times." She said tugging his arm.

"Hold it!" Shouted Yusuke causing Hiei, the woman to stare at him, "Hiei what the hell is going on!"

The cat demon blinked at him then looked at the rest of the group as Hiei removed his arm from her hold, "Catin I need information." He said ignoring Yusuke.

Catin took her eyes off of Kurama and looked at Hiei, "What kind of information? You know the I ask for something in return." She purred out. Yukina blinked and looked at Catin and Hiei confused.

"I need to know where Kaze is." He said. Catin's eyes widen, "That's asking a big favor Hiei how much are you willing to pay." She purred out pulling the fabric of her dress a little higher revealing creamy milk white thigh.

Everyone felt their eyes widen even more, she was actually trying to seduce Hiei! Hiei of all people!

Hiei rolled his eyes, and put his hands into his pockets and was about to answer but Kurama beat him to the punch, "Excuse me for interrupting but I'm willing to pay anything for the information you have." He said stepping forward.

Catin looked over to him, "You are handsome I'll admit that…" She said looking him up and down. She was about to finish when Hiei grabbed Kurama from the back of his shirt and pulled him away.

Catin blinked in surprise as Kurama stumbled backwards. Kurama managed to keep his balance and look at Hiei.

Hiei was standing in front of her holding something that made Catin's eyes widen and sparkle in delight and smile, "Oh Hiei you shouldn't have." She said reaching out to take it.

Hiei smirked pulled back out of reach and now Kurama could what he was holding and gasped in surprise while the others looked on confused.

Catin leaned forward to get but Hiei kept it out of her reach, "Come on Hiei give." Shewhined reaching forward again but failing.

"Information first Catin." He said while she pouted, "Oh alright. Rumor is that Kaze is still in this town hiding somewhere. No one knows where exactly but some say he usual visits the bars. Which one's I don't know." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Hiei smirked and tossed the item towards her, which she caught and hugged to her chest, she walked past and said, "You know how to spoil a lady Hiei. Come see me if you need any more information." She said disappearing from sight.

Hiei sighed and let the smirk fall from his lips. Now he really wasn't looking forward to this mission.

"Hiei how did you…?" Came Kurama's voice. Hiei's gaze softened though the others couldn't see it. When he turned to face the others his mask had already slipped back on.

"How did I what fox? Known that slut or have that necklace?" He asked making his voice low enough for Kurama to hear.

"Both." He hissed his eyes flashing gold and back to green still jealous about what that woman did to him.

Hiei made a amused sound, "I met her when I was wandering through towns she was a good companion for a while. And the necklace…Dragon amber extremely hard to find, but I managed to get some from a wealthy lord." He said smirking.

Kurama looked at Hiei knowing that he wasn't telling the whole truth but let it slide. "Uhh…guys maybe we should find a motel or something?" Yusuke suggested.

Hiei opened his mouth to reply but stopped when a familiar ki signature appeared. His eyes widened and he looked away from them looking around the empty alleyway. The others were looking at him concern looks on their faces especially Yukina.

Hiei growled angrily when he felt it fade somewhat so he reached up and ripped off his white bandana opening his Jagan eye. Hiei could sense the exact location now and without hesitation took off after it.

"Hiei-san!" Cried Yukina but Hiei ignored her and continued running.

Hiei ran out into the street causing a lot of demons to stop and stare at him and his evil eye. Hiei ignored them looking around to catch anything familiar. Then he spotted it. Long dark blue almost black hair that was braided.

Immediately he took off after it knowing he found him…he found Kaze. Hiei rounded the corner and knew he lost sight of his target, but he felt his ki pulse from a nearby warehouse.

Hiei slammed the door open of the abandon warehouse he entered slowly letting his eyes dart in the shadows looking for him.

He wasn't surprised when the door suddenly closed behind him he mentally smirked knowing that Kaze hasn't changed a bit.

"Hello Hiei." Purred his voice. The same voice that used him for his own gains saying he loved him then denying later.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you, and you still got your beautiful hair." He said walking closer.

Hiei could feel every fiber of his body burn with rage, his right arm started twitching and pulsing signaling that the dragon felt his rage and wanted to be free to seek bloodshed, and enjoy the sight of its pray withering in pain.

When Kaze stopped a little ways from him. Immediately Hiei's right arm reached for his sword un-sheathing it and spinning around catching Kaze by surprise.

Kaze blinked at the barely suppressed anger and sword almost touching his neck, but then smirked, "Don't tell me you're still angry over that little incident." He muttered which fired up Hiei even more.

Hiei growled lowly but then gasped as he found he couldn't move. Kaze smirked, "You completely forgot how I work Hiei. I'm quite disappointed." He said moving closer.

Hiei tried to regain control over his body but only succeeded at making his arms twitch. Kaze moved his right arm down and cupped his face, "I wonder if you taste just as delicious as when you were young." He said before slamming their lips together.

Hiei growled trying to fight Kaze's control. "Don't fight me Hiei. You really are enjoying this your body says so." He mumbled against his lips.

Hiei tried to fight him but soon found himself leaning into Kaze. Lust was slowly winning over anger. Hiei was relieved when Kaze pulled away and when he sensed his teammates coming towards them.

Kaze pouted, "Oh well our time is cut short, but we'll meet again my little firefly." He said before jumping out one of the windows.

Hiei panted and tried to cool down his body. He soon growled angrily at himself, _'Damn him! How dare he touch me like that after what he did!'_ He thought gripping his sword tighter.

That's when he felt something happen to him that hasn't happen in a long time. Bloodlust. He was bloodthirsty and didn't care who he came across he would slaughter them.

He heard the door open and instantly threw his katana in their direction barely missing Yusuke's head.

The others stared at the katana in shock and looked towards Hiei who had his bangs shadowing his eyes.

Kurama felt his eyes widen. He could feel Hiei's ki reacting to his anger making the room hot. Very hot.

"Hiei…" He called out he could see Hiei move his head revealing a crimson orb staring at him with malice and bloodlust.

Kuwabara must've seen it to cause be took a step back in fear and surprise. "…Hiei-san?" Came Yukina's soft voice.

That seemed to snap Hiei out of his rut cause he blinked and lifted his head his eyes returning to their regular emotionless gaze.

Kurama was relieved to see Hiei back to his former self, but how long would it last before the walls and masks that Hiei has build around himself after years of pain and hurt would shatter?

------------------------------

Later that night they found a place they could stay, Yukina had a room to her self, Kuwabara and Yusuke shared a room, and Kurama and Hiei were also together.

Kurama sat on a bed glancing at Hiei once in a while. What could've caused Hiei to react the way he did? It wasn't hard to get under the fire demons skin but he'd never seen Hiei so angry before. Why did he--?

"Will you stop staring at me fox." He said pulling off his cloak and headband. Kurama blinked not noticing that he was staring at him for a while now, "Sorry Hiei, but I'm concerned. Your reaction in warehouse…I've never seen you like that before." He said looking at Hiei with serious green eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about Kurama!" Hiei spat out.

"Hiei I know you don't want to see either the Koorime or this Kaze, but you seriously weren't yourself! You almost attacked me and the others! If it wasn't for Yukina you probably would've." He snapped back.

Hiei glared at him with all three eyes as he felt the dragon trying to tear the wards off and seek some blood shed.

Hiei closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He should save his anger for Kaze not Kurama.

The re-opened his eyes and calmly stared at him, "Goodnight Kurama." He said before flitting away. Kurama stared at the spot where Hiei was standing and sighed before crawling into bed and closing his eyes. His dreams revolved around those haunting crimson orbs.

* * *

Well that's done. Since I'm feeling so generous I give you a sneak peek into chapter 5 

Hiei stood next to a waterfall. The same waterfall where he got that small blue flower...

He stiffened when he felt Kurama behind him, "What do you want fox?" He asked his voice cold.

"I know you're not looking forward to this." He replied, "Please Hiei I want to help, but I can only do that if you let me."

Hiei squeezed his eyes shut, "Kurama..." He muttered turning to look into those beautiful emerald orbs that he grew accustom to when he needed someone to go too.

Someone who wouldn't betray, who actually made him feel...loved.

That's all you get!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me forever to update! But you know Highschool and all that. N E ways I'm updating now and I'll try to update faster!

**WARNING: This chapter contains alcohal, a little bit of drugs, and strippers! You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer:** -Sigh- I tried to get it but I didn't. If it wasn't for those damn lawyers!-grumbles-

* * *

Hiei walked through the streets his bangs shadowing his eyes. He couldn't go back tonight not unless he wanted to be questioned by his teammates.

Hiei sighed as he raised a hand to finger his covered Jagan. Right before he left he grabbed his ward to cover it. He knew it would cause people to panic if they saw the bearer of the Jagan eye walking down the street.

Hiei looked up at a building. It was a bar. Once he thought about it he could go for a drink besides he knew the owner.

Hiei walked to the door where the bouncers were and smirked when they stiffened they automatically opened the doors for him as he walked by. _'Seems they haven't forgotten me.'_ He thought looking around

He looked to the stage where some demons were stripping. He looked away and headed for the bar.

He sat down on one of the stools and waited. "Hey what can I get'cha hon." Said a familiar female voice.

Hiei looked up from the counter to see the bartender. She had long purple hair that was up in a ponytail, green slit eyes, and a revealing blue dress.

"I can't believe you forgot me. I haven't been gone that long have I Selena?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Selena gasped, "Oh my God. Hiei! You came back!" She said smiling.

Hiei smirked and rested an elbow onto the counter and resting his head on the back of his hand, "About time you clued in." He said causing Selena to mock-glare at him, "Well you haven't been here for about hundred and fifty years. Can't blame a girl for doubting you'd come back." She said.

She grabbed a glass and started mixing different drinks together, "The usual?" She asked and Hiei nodded. She set the drink in front of him. It was a deep red almost crimson most demon that would look at his drink would think that he was drinking blood.

Selena leaned forward, "You had such a high tolerance of alcohol when you were young. Maybe you still do." She said smiling.

Hiei's smirk widen as he grabbed the glass and took a sip, he set the glass down and looked at her.

Selena smiled, "Yup you still have it. No one can take a sip from my famous bloody paradise and still be sober." She said with a wink.

Hiei snorted and took another sip, while Selena cleaned a glass, "So tell me Hiei why are you back? Are you going to give this whole room one of your famous strip teases." She said with another wink.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "They weren't that great Selena."

"Oh yes they were. You attracted a lot of demons with your little teasing." She said filling up a glass for a customer.

Hiei snorted, "Hn. All they were interested in was getting a chance to screw and hopefully break the forbidden one." He muttered darkly. Selena handed the demon his drink and took the gold coins he gave her as payment.

"Don't talk like that Hiei. I know you're the forbidden child and I don't treat you so bad." She said coming back to him.

Hiei sighed and rested his head in his hand again. If only he met someone like her when he was young. Maybe he wouldn't have become such a blood lusting demon, "I don't know Selena." He muttered.

"Come on Hiei. You look stressed and you know what relaxes you." She said leaning towards him, "I know how you relax Hiei. You used to do it before. Besides it's not like someone you know will see you perform." She said soothing cupping his cheek and rubbing her thumb against it.

Hiei sighed, "Alright I will. Just don't look too happy about it. I know you just want the cash." He said standing up and heading for the back stage.

Selena held her smile in place till Hiei was out of sight before she let it drop, "I hope you're happy now." She said coldly. A chuckle could be heard behind her, "Come now Selena its like I told you to condemn him to hell." The voice replied.

Selena turned her head and glared at the intruder, "You and I both know he already experienced hell, he still is. What right do you have to make it worse?"

She saw his smile widen and heard another chuckle, "Like any great artist they strive to perfect their work. I left Hiei years ago and now I'm back to see if my greatest masterpiece is really perfect." He said.

Selena sneered at him, "He was starting to heal. He has friends now. His hatred is no longer that strong."

She saw his eyes become cold, "You see that is why I'm back. They're getting too close. They're breaking down the walls he built from pain, hurt and betrayal, and I will not stand by as those disgusting humans ruin him." He said a smile creeping his way onto his face, "My little jaganshi will continue to be alone and then…I will take him back and I'll be damn if I let that fox steal him."

Selena glared at him then smirked, "You're afraid." She stated, "You're afraid that you'll lose him. That your plans for revenge will fail all because some humans were able to guide him away from you."

His smile dropped and Selena stiffened as a blade was held to her throat, "You're annoying me Selena. Don't make me kill you." He said. Selena growled lowly but didn't say anything.

His smiled return as he removed the blade and headed to the door Hiei disappeared in. Selena glared holes to the back of his head till he was out the door.

Her eyes watered as she looked to the stage happy that Hiei wasn't on yet, _'Please forgive me Hiei._' She thought.

---------------------------------------

Hiei walked down the hall glancing around seeing if anything has changed. He noticed a few demons he's hasn't seen before when he worked here. The ones that have been here longer smiled and waved at him some winking and blowing kisses his way.

Hiei smirked at them, which made their smiles wider. He looked around then spotted a hallway he was sure that lead to the stage area.

He headed towards it, but as soon as he entered he was suddenly lightheaded. Hiei put a hand against the wall for support. Hiei panted and squinted his eyes when everything became blurry.

'_What's going on? Why am I…so weak.'_ He thought thinking back to what ever happened to make him this way then he gasped, _'Selena…she put something into my drink. She drugged me?'_ He thought disbelieving.

He then felt his knees get to weak to support him any more so he leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the ground. Hiei felt his eyelids get heavy and tried to keep his eyes open. He tried to move but it felt like his arms and legs were hundred tons, then he heard footsteps approaching him.

He weakly turned his head to see who it was and didn't have enough energy to glare at the newcomer.

"What's wrong firefly? Aren't you going to attack me?" He asked kneeling next to him. Hiei didn't answer him just rested his head on the wall.

Kaze frowned then smiled, "My poor little firefly. Don't worry I'll help you." He said gathering Hiei in his arms delighted when Hiei didn't fight back. No matter how much Hiei tried he couldn't fight back instead he leaned against him.

He felt himself being lifted up and being carried away but that's all he could feel before all went black.

------------------------------------

Kurama woke with a start. He sat up in bed trying to calm his breathing down. He knew why he woke up so suddenly. Hiei's ki just disappeared.

He stood up and pulled on his tunic before heading towards the door. He opened the door to reveal a surprised Yusuke that was about to knock.

Kurama blinked then narrowed his eyes, "You felt it too." He stated and Yusuke nodded his head, "Yeah. I figured you felt it too since you two are so close." He said.

Kurama nodded his head, "Let's go."

Kurama and Yusuke walked down the street looking for any signs of Hiei. Sometimes Yusuke or Kurama would stop a demon and ask if they seen him. Usually the demons threaten to eat or kill them but Yusuke's fist usually changed their minds.

Soon Yusuke and Kurama were standing outside of the bar Hiei entered, "Are you sure the demon said here Kurama?" Yusuke asked scratching his cheek. Kurama nodded his head, "The demon said he saw Hiei enter here." He replied.

"Hiei doesn't seem like the drinking type to me." He said looking at the redhead. The youko just headed towards the door, "Well we're about to find out."

As Kurama was about to enter a thick arm blocked his path, "Sorry sir only demon are allowed in here." Said one of the bouncers. Kurama glared at him making him stiffen, "But for you and your friend we'll make a exception." He said opening the door.

Kurama smiled and walked through followed by Yusuke. Once they entered they looked around, "Why do you think Hiei came here? Was he looking for a good screw or something?" Yusuke mused out loud.

Kurama didn't answer as he spotted the bartender looking depressed. He headed towards the bar Yusuke following him.

Selena spotted them and smiled, "Hi what can I get you?" She asked. Kurama took a seat, "Maybe you could help us we're looking for a friend of ours." He said looking at her.

Selena blinked, "Well there's a lot of demons that come in here so I'll try to help as best as I can." She said picking up a glass and starting to clean it.

"Well he's small and wear's all black except for his bandana, his hair is black with a little white in it and has red eyes." Yusuke said and was shock when the purple-haired bartender dropped the glass staring at them in surprised horror.

Kurama narrowed his eyes and stood up, "You have seen him. Where is he?" He demanded. "I-I-…" She stuttered.

---------------------------------

Hiei opened his eyes slowly, and sat up in a bed. '_Wait a second…bed!' _He thought looking around. He knew that he was in one of those rooms in the bar that allow the demons to have fun with the strippers.

Hiei stood up noticing that he was naked. He looked around seeing his pants folded. Hiei picked them up and put them on hardly noticing that his rear-end was sore.

Hiei tied up his four belts and left the room immediately noticing two familiar ki signatures. Hiei walked down the hallway and opened another door that lead to the bar. He saw the fox looking ready to maul Selena on the spot.

_Fox calm yourself. _He sent telepathically causing the fox to straightened and look at him worry mixing with delight, …_Hiei. _He sent back surprised.

Yusuke blinked when Kurama turned around and was staring in shock so he followed his gaze and smiled when he saw Hiei staring- or was it glaring? - at them.

Hiei approached them, "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked. Yusuke stopped smiling and narrowed his eyes at him, "Well we were worried when your ki just suddenly disappeared." He said.

Hiei sneered at him, "As you can see detective I'm fine."

Yusuke opened his mouth to say something when Kurama suddenly started circling Hiei like when two animals were going to fight.

Hiei followed Kurama's movements with his eyes noticing that he was sniffing the air around him.

Kurama suddenly growled, "Who was it." He hissed between his teeth with a glare. Hiei glared back, "None of your business fox." He spat.

Yusuke blinked and looked between the two not having the foggiest idea what they were talking about.

* * *

Okay that was weird. Oh and about last chapter for the spoiler of this chapter that was the next one sorry about that! Please leave a review!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	6. Chapter 6 Part A

Wow this chapter is very long that I had to seperate it into two seperate chapter! sorry it took so long but like I said it was a very long chapter.

**Disclaimer:** -Sobs- I don't own it! Life is so unfair!

* * *

Hiei sat on the bed flexing his fingers on his right arm. Every thing that was happening to him was happening too fast for his liking. He knew Kurama was pissed at him at having another scent on him, but he really could've cared less what the kitsune thought, but he knew he was just fooling himself he did care what Kurama thought he was his friend and probably the only one that liked him beyond friendship.

Hiei tore his gaze away from his hand as he heard the door open. He wasn't too surprised to see Kurama walk in with a pissed off expression. He watched as the fox took a deep breath before calmly looking at him, "We're going to another club that Kaze has been spotted in tonight." He said and Hiei snorted.

"We're bringing Yukina with us." He stated causing Hiei's eyes to snap to him with a fierce glare, "What?" He hissed at the fox, "This isn't my choice Hiei it was hers. She wants to help her people. That's why she came with us to protect them not stand by and watch them be turned into slaves. A direct quote from her."

Hiei angrily gritted his teeth together but didn't say anything it was Yukina's choice not his he had to respect her decision. But damn it! She didn't know what she was getting into! Going into a bar with them any demon could take her and he didn't want that to happen to her. She might be as old as he is but she never had to experience the things he did. He'd rather be tortured for the rest of his life then to see his little sister scar in more ways then one.

"Hiei you ready to go?" Kurama questioned snapping him out of his thoughts. Hiei grunted before hopping off the bed and heading to the door. He was almost through the door before Kurama grabbed his arm, "Aren't you going to put your cloak on?" He questioned, which made Hiei raise an eyebrow, "No. Fox you told me we're heading towards a bar correct?" He asked and Kurama nodded his head, "Then there's no reason to put it on, besides I have my shirt." He said jerking his arm away from Kurama's hold.

Kurama bit his lip knowing exactly why Hiei won't put on his cloak, and he couldn't hold back his jealousy of someone using Hiei as eye candy. He'll admit he has stared at the little Koorime before, but he has seen others as well. He even heard Keiko and the girls talk about Hiei's slender hips and how they envied him on his figure.

The fox watched him leave before following. They met everyone in the lobby waiting and Hiei was shocked to see what his sister was wearing. Her hair was braided with a red bow at the end, she was wearing what appeared to be a red tube top and leather jacket over that with a black skirt and knee high black boots. Hiei was also surprised that Kuwabara wasn't drooling a bucket full at what she was wearing.

"Hiei-san, Kurama-san." She greeted with a gentle smile. Kurama returned the smile, "You look very nice in your outfit Yukina." He said and her smile brightened, "You think so? Botan-san and Keiko-san brought me shopping last week and said this would look great on me." She said and turned her gaze towards Hiei, "Do you think I look nice Hiei-san?" She asked.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. He could think of a few words and nice wasn't one of them, but then again he has wore worse, "…Yeah." He said after a little while making her beam at him. "It's nice to see that you're wearing something different tonight." She commented, which made Hiei's other eyebrow join the other before they lowered back down. All he was wearing was his torn black top and his usual black pants and boots.

"Okay so do you know where we're going Kurama?" Asked Yusuke, "Yes I do. When we were leaving that other bar I heard two demons talking about Kaze coming back and is at someplace called _Moon Light Passion._" He said. (A/N: I know gay name so sue me I ran out of ideas!)

Hiei blinked. He remembered going there a lot when he was with Kaze. Kaze always said the air in that place was always changing and that's why he loved that place the most. When Hiei went there with him for the first time a lot of demons were sending him looks that just oozed lust, but Hiei was younger back then and he didn't know what lust was yet. If he recalled correctly he did some strip dancing there too.

They left the lobby into the streets. There were still a lot of demons out even at night; soon they reached the bar.

It was one of the best looking buildings they've seen so far in the town. Big and a nice color you could tell just from the outside that this place was doing well.

"How are we going to get in?" Questioned Kuwabara pointing at the demon bouncers. Hiei narrowed his eyes at them before smirking, "Yukina." He whispered causing her to look away from the demons in front of her to the one beside her, "Yes Hiei-san?" She asked curious.

"I'm going to need your help if we're going to get in there." He said knowing he was going to regret this later. He took a deep breath before walking ahead of them causing Yusuke Kuwabara and Kurama to trade glances.

"Hiei? What do you think your doing? They're not going to let you in there!" Said Yusuke but Hiei just ignored them. When Hiei was close enough both of the demons put a arm in front of him not allowing him to enter, "Sorry but do you have a reservation?" Asked the one with dark purple hair and brown eyes.

Hiei blinked at him and smirked seductively at him causing the demon to blush, "But I work here. Why should I not be able to go in and do my job?" He asked raising one arm to rest his hand on his hip.

"I-I'm sorry but I can't let you in." He stuttered. Hiei raised an eyebrow before looking over his shoulder ignoring Yusuke's and Kuwabara's surprised faces and Kurama glaring one. He raised his other hand and gestured for Yukina to come over.

Yukina rushed over to Hiei's side blinking up at him. He could hear Kuwabara's barely suppressed scream of rage as Hiei brought her body closer to his own, "You see she just started here and I have to show her what she has to do around here." He said looking back at them.

The other demon that was an oni looked the twins up and down before nodding his head, "They work here alright only someone as cocky as him works here." He said before moving his arm aside and opening the door for them.

Hiei let go of Yukina and threw a smirk at the oni, "Thanks and could you let the other three over there in. I'm afraid they forgot to get a reservation." He asked pointing to the others, and Yukina looked up at him with her big red eyes.

The oni faltered, "I-if they didn't have a res—" He started but stopped as he caught sight of those big innocent red eyes water slightly, "Couldn't you make a exception just this once?" She asked clasping her hands together, "I won't be able to do anything with out my friends with me."

A sigh answered her, "Alright but just this once next time they have to have a reservation." He said, and Yukina beamed at him before going in soon followed by everyone else.

"Shrimp! I should kill you for what you did to Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled and Hiei simply huffed at him, "If it wasn't for me you'd still be out there wondering how to get in." He countered crossing his arms over his chest.

Kuwabara growled and was about to retort when he was interrupted, "Hey there how can I help you?" Asked a voice. The source of the voice was a female demon, she had long red hair, alluring navy blue eyes wearing what appeared to be a white house coat. She looked over all of them letting her eyes linger on Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina the longest.

"We're fine." Said Hiei and she blinked at him, "Alright if you say so enjoy your stay!" She chirped before walking off. "Hiei! Why'd you do that for?" Asked Yusuke, "We could've asked if she had seen this Kaze fellow."

Hiei gave Yusuke a leveled stare, "She's a Succubus detective she wouldn't have gave you any information without a price, one I'm sure your not willing to pay." He said looking around taking the place in. A bar, dance floor and stage this place had gotten better since he last came here, and bigger.

"Oi! Urameshi!" Called a familiar Irish voice. Yusuke looked around puzzled but smiled as he spotted Jin waving at them. He was sitting at a table near the bar with Touya, Chu, and Rinku.

The group approached the table, "Hey Jin long time no see!" Yusuke said and Jin grinned at him his ears twitching. "Yeah! I have to say Urameshi I never thought you'd come into a place like this!" Jin commented and Yusuke grinned embarrassed putting a hand behind his head, "Yeah well we have to find someone and bars are supposed to be a great source of information." He said and Jin let out a laugh, "Truer words have 'ever been said!" He exclaimed picking up his drink and taking a sip.

"Grab a seat no one's going to bite!" Jin invited. Yusuke shrugged and grabbed a chair before seating himself beside the wind master.

Eventually everyone else sat down except for Hiei. "Oh I don't remember you. Who 're you?" Asked Jin looking at Yukina. Yukina blinked at him, "I'm Yukina remember. From the tournament." She said and Jin's eyes widened, "Oh yeah! 'm sorry it's just that you're wearing such different clothes." He said.

"Its okay. I guess it is a little different from what I usually wear." She said looking down at her clothes. "If you weren't already taken I'd take you myself." Said Chu before chugging down another glass of Makai beer.

Hiei sneered, while Kuwabara glared at him. Suddenly Hiei stiffened and barely contained a scream of rage, and clenched his hands at his side as he felt a hand stroke his bottom. He looked over his shoulder and glared at the demon who just smiled leacheroursly at him. Hiei opened his mouth to tell the demon off, but gasped instead as the demon pulled him into his lap.

Hiei growled angrily as an arm wrapped around his waist keeping him in the demons lap, "Let me go." He snarled calmly at the demon. The demon ignored the snarl used his other hand to run it up and down the smaller demon's chest, tempted to use his claws and rip away the shirt that clung to the hi-youkai, "Sexy body you have there little one. I wouldn't mind bringing you into my bed." The demon said letting his head rest on the shoulder.

"If you even have one!" Hiei spat at him, but again the demon ignored him. "Now, now that's no way to talk to a customer is it…Dark Angel." He said making Hiei stiffen.

The same red head that had greeted the group at the door heard what the demon said causing her to gasp, "Ayame? What's wrong?" Asked her co-worker. Ayame looked at her co-worker, "I just heard…that the Dark Angel is back!" She said while the other gasped, "Are you sure? I mean is it really him?" She asked and Ayame nodded her head, "We have to tell the boss!" The other exclaimed before rushing to the backdoor.

Hiei growled, "I do not know how you know that name, but I swear to the Gods that I will kill you if you tell anyone." He growled out causing the demon to chuckle, "Sweeten the deal up and I might keep my mouth shut." The demon said. Hiei growled again before quickly turning around and straddling the demon. Hiei smirked seductively at him rocking his hips slightly hearing the demon hiss in approval before kneeing him hard in the groin. As Hiei expected the demon released his waist and Hiei wasted no time jumping off the demon and kicking him across the face causing the demon to fall out of his chair.

Hiei calmly strode over and placed his foot on the demons throat watching with calm eyes as he struggled to breath, "Touch me like that again, and I swear I'll make sure you'll never use those hands again. Do I make myself clear?" He hissed and the demon struggled to nod. Hiei gained a smug look on his face before removing his foot causing the demon to gasp in precious air.

A chuckle was heard behind him, "Just came back and you're already scaring the customers eh Hiei?" Said the voice with an amuse chuckle. Hiei glanced over his shoulder looking at the newcomer with emotionless crimson eyes. "Yami." He greeted turning his body to face him, "Its so good to see you again! Come we have much to talk about!" The demon exclaimed his baby blue lighting up.

Hiei calmly raised an eyebrow letting his eyes sweep over his old bosses form. He was in his humanoid appearance. Long forest green hair all over his right shoulder in a loose braid, lush baby blue eyes, slender nose, full lips, his body was a cross between Yusuke, and Kurama's firm with muscles but still slender. He was wearing a blue tunic with matching pants with a red sash. Ironic that he was called Yami when he had no darkness that Hiei knew of except when you got him angry.

Yami turned gracefully before walking away knowing Hiei would follow. Once they entered Yami's office he closed the door behind him silently turning the lock, "Oh Hiei it's been so long since I last saw you." He said clasping his hands together and walking to his desk. Hiei didn't answer him just let his gaze wonder around the small office, "This place is doing better then last time." He commented.

Yami's smile widened "Yes it has and its all thank to you." He said pulling out some wine and two glasses. Hiei scoffed, "So you kept all the money I made while I was working here and spent it on repairs not a big surprise."

Yami giggled and poured the red liquid and hold one out for Hiei. Hiei accepted it but didn't take a sip, "Yes that just means you know me, and since you know me so well…" He drifted off and Hiei caught the glint in his eye and sighed, "…Where's my outfit?" He asked looking at the ceiling. Yami beamed at the small demon, "Follow me."

Meanwhile Yusuke was chatting happily with Kurama, and Jin and the wind master would occasionally rest his arm around a disgruntle Touya who seemed to ignore everyone and just take a sip once in a while of his drink. Rinku was chatting happily with Yukina while Chu was chugging down drinks like no tomorrow, and Kuwabara was watching Yukina as she would turn to him and join him in their conversation.

Yukina suddenly blinked and looked around with a puzzled expression and confused eyes, "Yukina? What's wrong?" Asked Kuwabara, "Where did Hiei-san go? I can't see him anywhere." She said concerned, and Kurama side glanced at her before looking around as well. Yusuke looked around too, "I can't see him anywhere." He commented and Jin's ears twitched and he looked to the side, "He's right over…" He started but stopped as his eyes went wide and mouth fell open.

Touya blinked in surprise and looked were Jin was and his eyes widen as well but he kept his mouth shut. "You should close your mouth wind master before flies find a new home." Said Hiei causing the other to turn to him, "Hiei you're---" Started Yusuke but stopped letting his expression turn the same as Jin's.

Everyone around the had there eyes widen except for Yukina and look at him in shock, even Chu spit out some beer he was drinking once he saw Hiei.

Hiei was not wearing the clothes he was coming in; he wore a high collar short sleeved black Chinese shirt with a silver outline and a silver dragon on the front the clung to the small demon like a second skin, a sash that was the same color as his eyes, his pants were black also but there was a vertical cut down the side of the right pant leg that when Hiei moved just right would reveal the skin on his leg to his thigh, and on his feet were black Chinese slippers. Kurama felt his cheeks heat up as he looked up and down Hiei again.

Yukina stood up and clasped her hand together looking Hiei up and down, "Hiei-san that outfit looks beautiful on you! How come you never wore it before?" She asked.

Hiei shifted slightly knowing that he was showing the skin on his leg, and a lot of demons whistled, "This isn't mine, I'm doing a favor for the owner." He said looking away from his sibling's eyes only to lock them with Kurama.

The hi-youkai felt his cheeks heat up once he saw the predatory gleam in the fox's eyes. Hiei then moved his leg hiding the flesh again. He didn't know why Kurama's gaze affected him like that he had those looks thrown at him before maybe it's because they're partners.

"What kind of favor Hiei?" Kurama asked narrowing his eyes trying to keep his lustful thoughts at bay, "We didn't come in here without a reservation we have to pay somehow." He said calmly the blush slowly disappearing, and Kurama mentally pouted he liked that color on the half-Koorime's cheeks.

"You didn't answer my question." Kurama stated and Hiei snorted softly, "You're smart fox you tell me." He snarled, and Kurama narrowed his eyes, Hiei was taunting him and he knew exactly what he was going to do.

The hi-youkai looked over his shoulder when he felt a hand touch him and felt his eyes widen in shock, "Are you Dark Angel?" Asked the demon and Hiei narrowed his eyes in hate, "Yes and you must be Archangel." Hiei gritted out. The demon smiled before grabbing his hand, "Come we have to start soon." The demon said pulling Hiei away from them, and Hiei growled, "I should kill now Kaze while I still have the chance." He said once he was far enough from the others.

"But you won't do it will you? Could it be you still have feelings for me firefly?" He asked and Hiei scoffed, "Feelings for you? Doubt it."

"Then why don't you kill me?" He asked slyly making Hiei stiffen as they stood behind the curtain on the stage, "You want too but you won't you've been spending around those humans for too long. They're making you soft and that is a weakness you can not have." He said before putting a hand under Hiei's chin to look into his eyes, "Don't worry Forbidden Child. I'll make sure you're you again before those humans use you anymore. Then you'll see the truth."

* * *

Sorry everyone but I'm going to have to cut it off here but don't worry next chappy Hiei's going to—can't say but I will say that everyone's going to be shock at what talents our little fire demons been hiding!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	7. Chapter 7 Part B

Hey! OMFG I can't believe I haven't updated this fic in so long! You have too forgive me! I was trying to find the perfect song! I'm so sorry if this chapter's crap! Argh no matter how much I tried I just couldn't get the dance scene's right! God I hate myself! Please forgive me! –Bows-

**Disclaimer:** Seriously if I owned it I'd be rich and not writing fanfiction about it and Kurama would be making out with Hiei any chance he got!

* * *

Yusuke and the others were still looking in the direction where Hiei was pulled by a strange demon wearing a purple yukata. "Was that really Hiei or am I seeing things." Asked Yusuke. "That was really yer friend." Answered Jin his ears twitching.

"I'd never thought that little friend of yours to do something like that." Said Chu. Yukina blinked confused, "Why? Is Hiei-san doing something wrong?" She asked innocently, "No of course not." Yusuke answered with a nervous laugh.

Yusuke stopped laughing when the lights dimmed before turning off and the stage curtains open a spot light was turned on and shone on the one demon on the stage. The gang recognized the demon right away he was the one that dragged Hiei away.

Music began to play from the demons behind him. The music was soothing and calm and gentle in beat.

Archangel hands started moving with the soothing song catching all of the demons attention ever the workers. As soon as he was sure he had everyone's attention a small smile graced his lips as his hands glowed a pale blue and a trail of tiny ice shards left his hands.

The pale blue lit up his already pale skin giving it a bluish tinge. Some demon leaned forward in their chairs to watch the beautiful display. Yusuke blinked, "I don't get what the big amazement is he's just waving his arms around." He commented.

"You might not see it Yusuke but some demons can use their element to make them more appealing to others if they know how to do it right." Kurama answered. The ice user started to move the rest of his body in the beat making the crowd mutter to each other.

"Whew-wee that one can use his ice element well! He's got my attention." Said Jin and Touya gave him a cold look and Jin smiled at him, "Don't worry Touya you're the only Ice master for me." He teased making a light blush cover the ice master's cheeks.

Archangel then gathered them so that they were all in his palm before blowing them over the crowd. Instead of the ice shards cutting and tearing they floated across the room caressing the audience with gentle movements.

Yukina giggled as one brushed pass her cheek, while Yusuke and Kuwabara swatted at them, Kurama moved every now and then to avoid being hit, and Chu, Rinku, and Jin closed their eyes and Touya scowled.

Suddenly intense heat hit the room causing the ice to melt. The demons playing didn't stop but slowed down their music more and Archangel froze with surprise.

A candlelight illuminated the bar counter making every eye turn in that direction. Hiei stood on top of the bar counter his eyes closed, and a small ball of fire less then an inch away from his palm.

The orange light from the candle gave Hiei's skin a bronze tinge making some demons lick their lips. The music started up again but this time it was quick and wild. Hiei's body moved with grace and smooth movements like water, like he could feel every tempo and knew how to respond. He moved his hands in the same way Archangel did but faster to match the music and a trail of fire followed instead of ice. His eyes were still closed as he danced about the counter. If Archangel's dance was beautiful then Hiei's was gorgeous, every move of his hands or body left them craving to see more especially when the pant leg rip opened to show his strong leg.

The music slowed down again and so did Hiei. He calmly drifted a hand across his face before snapping his eyes open making many of the demons gasp including Kurama. Crimson red orbs seemed to glow in the light that he provided; his eyes captured the light giving them an illuminated look

His eyes flickered and locked with Kurama's before the light was gone and everything was encased with darkness again as the music ended.

Everyone turned their attention back to the stage to see a different demon. She had long golden hair with bright green eyes and a revealing outfit like the enchantress Ruka, "I hope all of you liked that teaser!" She said and the demons roared with approval, "I'm sure that some of you know that those were the Archangel and Dark Angel! They haven't been seen for about a hundred and fifty years and it's a great honor to have them perform for all of you!"

Yusuke blinked out of his stupor from Hiei's performance, "Was Hiei really doing…" He trailed looking at Jin who wore a similar expression of bewilderment, "I didn't know your friend was so…professional Urameshi." He said blinking his purple eyes.

"That was beautiful I didn't know Hiei-san could dance so well." Yukina commented, and Kuwabara grumbled. Kurama knew what was coming next and tapped Kuwabara on the shoulder. The taller teen turned towards Kurama confused, "I think its best if you get Yukina out of here for a while, you don't want her to see what's going to happen next…" He said and trailed off at the end and Kuwabara nodded.

"Come on Yukina lets go outside for a walk." He said standing up causing the Koorime to blink up at him confused, "Why Kazuma?" She asked, "Well we've been here long enough and there are no signs of this Kaze person so let's look around he might still be here." He provided and Kurama smiled nervously, _'Kuwabara provides good lies while Yukina's around.'_ He thought.

Yukina nodded standing up and following Kuwabara with a serious expression on her face. When the door closed both Yusuke and Kurama sighed and turned their attention back to the stage where some demons that worked in the club were performing.

Kurama had to admit that they were good they moved through the songs effortlessly never once stopping even when the music changed from smooth and gentle to hard rock to heavy metal, and easily switching the dancers, but no sign of Hiei.

The music then started to play at a faster beat and the dancers cleared the stage and Archangel appeared dancing around with the beat, sometimes twirling around the pole that was on the stage but mainly dance away from it.

"_Evanescent like the scent of decay, I was fading from the race."_ He sang his voice deep and soothing, _"When, in despair, my darkest days, ran amok and forged his face! From the of fairest handmaidens to a slick perverted wraith." _

"_Heaving midst narcissus on a maledict blanket of stars." _Sang another voice from the bar. The voice was husky purr that made most of the demons, some of the workers and Kurama shiver from it. They turned their heads to see Hiei sitting on the bar counter with his eyes closed as he sang.

"_He was all three wishes, sex," _He sang lifting up one finger, _"Sex, sex!" _Lifting up two more fingers, and standing on the bar top.

"_A lover on his deathrow, I was hooked on his disease." _Archangel sang making a bow and arrow out of ice, _"Highly strung like Cupid's bow," _He drew the arrow back, _"Whose arrows hungered meat!"_ He let the arrow fly and it connected with a fire arrow that Hiei made and fired at the same time as the blue-haired demon on the stage.

Archangel dismissed the weapon with a satisfied smirk on his lips, _"And the blinding flare of passion, in the shade of narrowed streets, where their poison never rationed, all the tips they left in me." _He started dancing around again but with more seduction in his moves. _"Two tracks, bric-a-brac, something passed between us like a bad crack! Upward-lit, I'd met another kind."_

"_Of rat, in fact with every Rome inside me licked and ransacked." _Hiei sang with that same husky purr and was dancing as well on the bar top. His movements had a fluid grace to them that made most demons lick their lips at his smooth movements, _"He haunted the corners of my mind…"_ The hi-youkai finally opened his eyes and looked at the ice demon on stage.

"_In black, cataracts, wouldn't whitewash away his filthy smoke stack! He burnt me like a furnace! For my future suicide!"_ Kaze sang the last part looking directly at Hiei with a leering look that didn't faze the other from continuing to dance.

The music calmed from the heavy metal to a soothing gentle song, which made the two dancers stop.

Archangel's face became sad, while Hiei's harden his eyes filled with betrayal as he and the ice demon stared at each other. _"Lead to the river, midsummer I waved, a V of black swans on with hope to the grave." _He sang his voice soft as he held his to his chest, _"And through Red September, with skies fire-paved, I begged you appear like…a thorn for the holy ones."_ He outstretched his arms.

Hiei glared at the ice youkai, _"Cold was my soul, untold was the pain." _He sang his reply his voice no longer that husky purr, but a deep purr instead, and his voice was hard but it seemed to be proper for these lyrics, _"I faced when you left me, a rose in the rain…"_ His eyes glanced to the side and locked with Kurama's and in response the fox leaned forward in his seat slightly looking back at Hiei with lusty/intense emerald eyes, _"So I swore to the razor, that never, enchained. Would your dark nails of faith," _He lifted a hand and his nails grew longer and took a black tinge to them, _"Be pushed through my veins again." _The hi-youkai pushed his sharpen nails against the soft skin of his wrist letting a small drop of blood escape before pulling his hand away.

"_Bared on your tomb, I am a prayer for your loneliness," _The violet eyed demon sang back lower his arms and holding his hands against his chest again, _"And would you ever soon, come above on to me?" _He closed his eyes and opened them again a hint of anger in them when he noticed Hiei wasn't focused on him but that fox, _"For once about a time, from the binds of your lowliness. I could always find, the right slot for your sacred key…" _He sang the last part in a husky voice making Hiei's eyes tear away from Kurama's. Shock clearly evident.

The half-Koorime then glared, "_Six feet deep is the incision." _He lifted one of his hands pressing it against the top of his chest wear the heart should be a pained expression appearing on his face, _"In my heart, that barless prison, discolors all with tunnel vision." _His hand dropped from his chest to rest on his hip, _"Sunsetter…Nymphetamine. Sick and weak from my condition, this lust, this vampyric addiction, to him alone in full submission, none better…Nymphetamine!"_

"_Wracked by your charm, I am circled like prey, back in the forest, where whispers persuade, more sugar trail, more white lady laid, than pillar of salt, keeping Sodom at night at bay."_ Archangel whispered/sang.

Hiei outstretched his arms and wrapped them around him, _"Fold to my arms, hold their mesmeric sway."_ He sang with that husky purr back and teased the crowd by letting one hand trail up bringing the cloth of his top up as well showing them a tiny bit of his chest.

"_And dance out to the moon, as we did in those golden days."_ Kaze sang with a smile twirling around and looking at Hiei fondly.

Hiei snorted and dropped his arms to his side, _"Christening stars, I remember the way, we were needle and spoon, mislaid in the burning hay." _Turning his head to the side his eyes once again locked with Kurama's his voice once again that deep purr.

"_Bared on your tomb, I am a prayer for your loneliness, and would you ever soon, come above on to me? For once about a time, from the binds of your holiness. I could always find, the right slot for your sacred key…" _The violet-eyed ice demon sang trying to get Hiei's attention but his whole attention was lock onto the redhead.

"_Six feet deep is the incision, in my heart, that barless prison, discolors all with tunnel vision, sunsetter…Nymphetamine. Sick and weak from my condition, this lust, this vampyric addiction, to him alone in full submission, none better…Nymphetamine…" _Hiei sang huskily to Kurama making him shudder.

Soon the music picked up to the beat it had before and Hiei disappeared in a black blur and re-appeared on the stage dancing with Archangel. They danced giving each other teasing touches or dancing so close to each other you couldn't tell if they were separate beings.

"_Two tracks, bric-a-brac, something passed between us like a bad crack! Upward-lit, I'd met another kind." _Began the taller of the two, _"Of rat, in fact with every Rome inside me licked and ransacked, he haunted the corners of my mind…" _Continued Hiei gasping as Kaze suddenly grabbed him pressing their chests together then dripping him, causing Hiei to curl his right leg making the rip open showing his strong leg.

"_In black, cataracts, wouldn't whitewash away his filthy smoke stack…" _Kaze sang huskily his lips ghosting over the smaller ones his eyes half-lidded, "_He burnt me like a furnace! For my future suic…" _His lips moved from Hiei's lips to attack his neck making the dark youkai toss his head back and crying out, _"Ide!"_

The music faded and the curtains closed and the crowd of demons cheered and roared. Yusuke blinked and scratched his cheek, "Stop me if this sounds weird, but that was kinda…hot." Jin shook his head from side to side trying to clear his head, "Holy crap! Urameshi why didn't you tell us your little friend was doing this sort of thing!" Asked Chu and Yusuke looked at him, "How the hell would I know! Hiei doesn't tell us anything!"

Kurama leaned against his chair looking at the table, he took a shaky breath and exhaled just as shaky. When Archangel pulled Hiei so close to him in the final part of the song, his jealously got the better of him and he almost transformed into his Youko aspect and was ready to go up there and rip Hiei away from the ice demon.

The curtains re-opened to reveal Archangel holding a microphone smiling, "Hope you all liked are show!" He said winking and the demon roared in agreement, "You're too kind, but I don't deserve all the credit my partner Dark Angel deserves some praise as well!"

"Quite glorifying something so simple." Snapped Hiei from the bar stool he was resting on his shirt's ties undone leaving his chest for all those who want to see. The one on stage giggled, "But you know that's how I am Dark Angel I can't help it." He replied coolly.

Hiei snorted and pick up on of the drinks that was resting near his elbow. He turned the glass slightly looking at the contents before bringing it to his lips and gulping it down like a shotgun. Hiei let out a satisfied sigh before bringing his un-bandaged arm up and wiping his mouth.

"Holy…" Muttered Chu and Rinku looked up at him confused, "What's wrong Chu?" He asked, "That little guy just drank a full glass of Onigoroshi in one shot and he doesn't even look tipsy!" He exclaimed amazed, "I really got to find out how he can hold his liquor so well."

Yusuke looked at Chu in surprise. He remembered when he fought Chu and he used it in their fight, Chu could barely hold it down…

Jin whistled, "I have to admit I'd never suspect your friend to be doing anything like this Yusuke!" He exclaimed and Yusuke grinned, "Yeah me either." He admitted.

"Can we leave?" Asked Hiei making Jin and Yusuke jump and turn their head towards him. Yusuke blinked, "Uh…yeah I guess so." He said standing up. Hiei seemed relieved before disappearing and reappearing in his tattered top and black pants and boots.

"I'll see ya later guys!" He called and Jin waved back happily, "It might be sooner than you think Urameshi!" He called back his ears twitching. Touya, and Rinku waved by with smiles while Chu hollered, "You better come back soon Yusuke! It gets boring without you around!"

"Yeah, yeah! Don't worry I will!" The brown-eyed leader shouted back and exited with his two partners.

"Listen Hiei about what happened in there…" He began but was interrupted, "Don't say a word detective. What I did was to make sure we didn't get kicked out because we didn't have a reservation nothing else."

Kurama narrowed his eyes, "If I didn't know any better Hiei I'd say you've done that before." He stated and Hiei smirked, "Of course I did kitsune, how do you think I found out about the Jagan eye?" He mocked before walking ahead, "I'm not as innocent as others like to believe."

Yusuke smiled nervously, "Looks like he proved us wrong eh?" He asked, and Kurama's eyes narrowed some more, flashing gold for a second, "Indeed." He said and walked to the Inn that was just up ahead.

---------------------------------

Hiei woke up the next morning with a bad hangover. The Onigoroshi did affect him but he has a high tolerance of alcohol so it took awhile before it took affect. Luckily he was already in bed when it happened. He looked around his bed glad to see he hadn't thrown up on it.

The small demon stood up from bed and stumbled his way to the window. He blinked lazily before the sunlight started working in waking him up. He quickly jumped out of the window and raced to the forest.

----------------------------------

Hiei stood on top of a boulder that was beside a large waterfall. He knew this place it was the same place where that kit gave him that small blue flower…

The bushes rustled behind and turned his head slightly to see Kurama emerge from the greenery. "Hiei…" He said and Hiei 'Hn'd him back, "Please Hiei I know you better then that. I know that you do not want to go the floating island of the Koorime and you do not want to encounter this Kaze person. Hiei I want to help, but I can only do that if you let me."

Hiei sighed. Kurama was the only person that gave him friendship and expected nothing in return but his own. Could it be that Kurama was more than a friend? He was the only one that made feel like he was really loved…

The smaller youkai turned slightly and looked in his friend's beautiful emerald orbs, "Kurama…" He muttered. He remembered the lustful looks the fox gave him last night, but that didn't matter the fox-human was important to him whether he'd admit it or not.

"Yes Hiei?" The soothing melodic voice asked. Hiei jumped down from the boulder and approached his friend, "There are something's you should know fox. I know Kaze he was once my partner in more ways than one until he betrayed me." He said emotionlessly.

Kurama's eyes softened, "So that's why you don't want to face him." He mumbled. "I'm not finished yet fox." The ruby-eyed demon said turning his head to the side, "That demon last night that was dancing on stage and was singing with me…that was him, that was Kaze." He muttered bitterly.

Kurama's eyes widened, "Why didn't you say anything?" He demanded angrily, and Hiei glared at the ground, "Because…because being with him in that short time brought me back to when I was younger, and how Kaze would…" He trailed off biting his lip.

The redhead took a deep breath and rested a hand on Hiei's shoulder, "It's okay Hiei." He said calmly. The dark demon looked up at Kurama through his bangs, "I'll try to tell you everything Kurama soon, but not now I hope you understand." He said emotionlessly.

Kurama smiled, "Of course Hiei take your time. I know you'll tell me when you're ready."

* * *

-Whew- finally done! Again please forgive me for the Crappy job. And sorry if Hiei was so OOC in this chapter, but I'm half asleep falling asleep at my keyboard. Bedtime…

Preview to Chapter 8

_"So you've finally come. Are you going to take your revenge on me?" Asked the Koorime. Hiei snorted, "No I'm not believe it or not I'm here to protect you wench's." He replied coldly._

"_Why would you do that? I thought you hated us?" She asked confused, "Believe me it isn't out kindness of the heart. I could really care less about what happened to you but…" He trailed off looking away from her._

"_It's Yukina isn't it? She wants you to protect us, the people who threw you off, because of some threat." She said knowing she was right. Hiei growled, "Yes, but how did Yukina become so sweet growing up with you bitches?" He snarled and the Ice maiden smiled sadly, "Because I gave her a chance to choose who she could become unlike you. We did not give you a chance Forbidden One. We forced you to take that path we never gave you a chance to choose, but now that you're here you can extract you're revenge. Kill the people who banished and marked you as forbidden who cast you aside like some broken toy. Who made your life a living hell. Take my life and be at peace."_

_Hiei stared at her with blank eyes letting the icy wind play with his hair, "If that's what you wish." He said reaching behind him for his Katana…_

Ok that's it!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I'm finally updating! My God that took forever eh? But I haven't gotten that much comp time since exams are coming up. N E ways here's the next chapter! Hope you like!

**Disclaimer:** Never owned, never will owned, I'm just that poor…and depressed…

* * *

Hiei and Kurama joined up with the others and they continued on their way. They noticed that the closer they got to the floating island the colder it got, soon they were walking through snow through the forest. Snowflakes gently fluttered around them and settled on the snow-covered ground. Hiei recognized this forest; it's the same forest when he first saw Yukina… 

Yukina stepped forward and looked back at them, "The Island's this way." She said and took the lead. After a while Yukina suddenly stopped and knelt down, brushing away some snow from the ground.

The others looked over her shoulder to see some kind of stone in the ground. It was a large flat stone with some weird makings on it. Yukina stood up, "This will take us to the island. The stone is specially designed for that only Koorime can cross."

Yukina she stepped onto the circle and motion for the others to do the same. Once she was sure that they were on she reached into the folds of her kimono and pulled out a small knife. "Yukina, how did you get that?" Kuwabara asked, and the ice maiden smiled at him, "I've had this knife ever since I left the island, I just don't use it Kazuma."

She un-sheathed the small knife and swiftly cut the palm of her hand, she then held her hand away from her body palm facing the stone ground and waited for the blood to drip down. As soon as one drop of blood touched the stone ground, the symbols on it started to glow in a pale blue light. The pale blue light seemed to consume them, blinding them for a few minutes. They blinked it away and immediantly felt the temperature change as icy wind blew past them.

Yusuke and Kuwabara shiver, "Damn, it's freezing." Muttered Yusuke, "If I'd known it would be this cold I would've brought my winter jacket." Commented Kuwabara. Yukina looked around sadly. Sometime during the transportation she re-sheathed the knife and put it away. "It this way." She said and started to walk away.

The others followed, other than Kuwabara and Yusuke's complaints about how cold it was the trip was rather silent.

Soon they began to see houses in the distance and becoming larger as they approached. Yukina stopped a few feet away from the village and hesitated to continue any further. Hiei saw her hesitation and moved forward. He heard her release a small gasp as he entered the village causing every Koorime to stop and look at him.

"A male is here?" One whispered,

"But that's impossible!" Whispered another.

"How would he be able to get here?" Whispered another one.

Yukina stepped up and stood beside Hiei and the other three stood behind the siblings letting them lead them into the village. Kurama narrowed his eyes at the whispers the entered his ears.

"Is that Yukina?"

"It is! She must have brought the men here!"

"That little harlot, she's just like that whore mother of hers."

Yukina lowered her head to stare at the ground, while Hiei clenched his hands into fists. He glared at every ice maiden and let his youkai flared out, making the snowmelt around him and the others, and the icy wind stop. "…A fire demon…" One of them muttered in absolute horror.

Yukina looked at him surprised, but Hiei kept his eyes focused forward trying to ignore her grateful look. Behind them Yusuke and Kurama smiled at him while Kuwabara glared. The Koorime made a path for them some shielding there children others sneering at them, and some rushing away.

They all stopped in front of a tall building made of nothing but ice. Hiei knew this place and let his youkai fade till they were once again in snow and cold icy wind. The ice doors of the building opened and some old women came walking out. There were five in all but the oldest of them lead the out.

Aged old eyes filled with wisdom from her years looked at the group before focusing on Yukina, "So you have returned Yukina." She said her voice raspy. The young Koorime nodded her head and kept her eyes towards the ground, "And you've brought males with you." There was a sneer in her voice now, and Yukina winced. Hiei narrowed his eyes at the oldest of the hags. He remembered her; she was the one that said he should be thrown off.

The Elder's eyes shifted from Yukina to Yusuke, then Kuwabara, and then Kurama, before focusing on Hiei. The old eye's narrowed at him and Hiei glared darkly at her, before her eyes widen and a look of disbelief mixing with horror crossed her face, "You…you must be tired from your journey." She said surprising them by what she said next, "Please come in and rest."

Hiei, and Kurama tensed as they followed the group of Elders, they kept their senses on alert looking for the slightest indication of danger, unlike the other three who followed the Elders without suspecting anything.

A few of the younger Koorime who Kurama suspected to work with the Elders looked at them with fear and hurried as fast as they could to get out of their way. They entered a large barren room where the Elders turned towards them, "Before you can rest we'd like to ask you some questions." Yusuke and the others exchanged glances before nodding their heads.

"First we'd like to know how you know Yukina." Yusuke glanced at Hiei who was staring at the head Elder, "We were sent by Reikai to help Yukina who was in trouble." He answered and the Elder narrowed her eyes, "So you are the new Spirit Detectives." She stated turning around and heading towards a table made out of ice.

One of the other Elders opened her mouth to say something but stopped as the door at the opposite of the room slammed open. All the eyes of everyone in the room turned towards the panting Koorime, her dark blue hair up in a high ponytail, one of her delicate hands resting on her chest, and her eyes were wide with amazement, happiness, and a hint of fear.

"Yukina…" She breathed out a smile gracing her pale lips, and Yukina smiled widely at the older Koorime, "Rui-san." She greeted happily. Rui took a step forward, "You've grown Yukina, you've grown into a beautiful ice apparition."

Yukina's eyes glistened with tears, but were filled with happiness. "Rui," Said the head Elder, "How nice of you to join us." The Elders voice was anything but friendly. Hiei narrowed his eyes at Rui, _'Rui…the woman who tossed me from this cursed island.'_ He thought.

"It is late and I'm sure you're all tired." The Head Elder said, sounding like she wanted to get rid of them as soon as possible, "Rui, please take our…guests to your house to rest." She commanded turning her back to the Spirit Detectives. The Koorime bowed, "As you wish Elder." Her blue eyes shifted towards them, "Please follow me."

Once they all left the room the Head Elder looked at the rest, "He has come back, the Imiko has returned…"

------------------------------------

Rui lead them to her home. It was a large house that looked like it was from China. Kurama noticed, as she lead them Rui would frequently looked over her shoulder to Hiei who just stared ahead ignoring her.

Rui opened the door and the gang entered. She fidgeted nervously behind them, "You must forgive the elders they haven't seen men in awhile." She said nervously. Yusuke turned around and looked at her, "Don't worry about, we've been treated worst." He said waving his hand. The older Koorime smiled before looking at Yukina, "Yukina…welcome back." He said, happiness flowing in her tone.

Yukina's eyes shined with happiness and a beautiful smile graced her lips, "I missed you Rui-san." She said moving forward and pulling the other into a hug. Rui's eyes shined with tears as she returned the hug looking at the top of Yukina's head. Rui lifted her head and immediantly her eyes were locked with a pair of hard Crimson ones, before they looked away.

Rui hesitated before letting go of Yukina and approaching Hiei cautiously, "Um, may I talk to you outside hi-youkai?" She asked and Hiei looked at her. He silently nodded his head before following her.

Rui lead him to her ice garden making sure that no one could hear them over the howling wind, "So you've returned." She said crouching down to examine one of her ice plants, "Are you going to take your revenge on me?"

Hiei snorted, "Believe me, it isn't out of kindness of the heart. I could've cared less about what happened to you but…" He trailed off looking away.

The older Koorime stood up and looked at him for the first time very carefully, "It's Yukina isn't it? She wants you to protect us, the people who threw you off, because of some threat." She said knowing she was right. Hiei growled, "Yes, but tell me, how did Yukina grow up to be so sweet, around you bitches?" He snarled out, and the ice maiden smiled sadly, "Because I gave her a choice. She choose to be innocent kind unlike us…unlike you."

Rui closed her eyes sadly, "I gave her a choice on how she could become, unlike you. We forced at fate on you that could've been easily avoided, but we were afraid." She muttered remembering Hina. Sometimes she could still hear her cries of, '_You killed my son!'_ In her dreams, "We forced you to take the path that you are on now, being scorned and hated because you are part Koorime. We never gave you a chance, but now that you are here you can extract your revenge. Kill the people who banished you and marked you as forbidden, before throwing you away like a useless object. Who made your life a living hell. Take my life and be at piece."

Hiei stared at her with blank eyes, feeling the icy wind play with his hair, "If that is what you wish." He said reaching behind and grabbing the hilt of his katana. Rui closed her eyes listening as the weapon sliced through the air towards her, she waited for pain of any kind to happen, but none came. Timidly she opened one eye to see the Katana an inch away from her neck.

Hiei sneered before pulling his sword away, making Rui both eyes confused, "Why…?" She muttered when Hiei was walking back to the house. The small youkai stopped in his track and looked at her from over his shoulder, "If I kill you, Yukina would cry and I refuse to be the source of her pain." He said making the Koorime's eyes widen and water. Hiei turned his head and walked back to the house.

Rui watched him go before a smile spread across her face, "He's something you would've been proud to call a son, Hina…"She muttered the wind carrying her words away.

--------------------------------------------

Hiei re-entered the house and blinked as he saw Kuwabara and Yusuke trying to light a fire in the fireplace and Yukina and Kurama watching them with amused looks on the couch.

Yukina was the first to notice his presence and turned her head to look at him with a big smile, "Hiei-san!" She exclaimed gathering the others attention. "Het there you are Hiei!" Said Yusuke approaching him, "Could, maybe start a fire for us?" He asked, and Hiei blinked up at him annoyed. Hiei flicked his wrist and a fire burst to life in the fireplace causing Kuwabara who was too close to squeak in surprise and back away.

Yusuke burst out laughing, while Hiei let a smirk cross his lips. Kurama let out an amused chuckle, while Yukina let out a small giggle.

Kurama looked at Hiei who was staring into the fire and his smile softened, he wanted to make Hiei happy, and he hoped he could help his friend possibly even more then a friend…

* * *

That's all for now! And now the preview for Chapter 9

"_Hiei…" Kurama muttered gazing sadly at the demon's tense shoulders, "Damn it Kurama I don't need your pity!" He shouted back at the redhead. _

_The once youko approached the hi-youkai ignoring how he raised his ki, "I know you never wanted us to find out that way…" He said softly, "But Hiei that doesn't change a thing about you, your still…your still the same demon Imet all those years ago."_

_Hiei's eyes widened as he turned around and stared at the fox with wide eyes, and widened even more as he cupped his face, "Hiei…" Kurama breathed his lips barely grazing the small one's…_

Hope you like!

Till Next time!

MoonLightFight98


	9. Chapter 9

Hey. I know I haven't updated this fic for about a year now and I'm really sorry about that, but I've been focusing on my other fics that I neglected this one. I'm really sorry, I wouldn't put it against you if you don't review I totally understand.

**Disclaimer:** Nope I don't own.

* * *

"Hiei-san," Timidly, Yukina walked towards him in the some-what warm cabin. Hiei looked away from the window and stared at his twin. Yukina blushed under his gaze, "I wanted…to thank you…" She said meekly.

Hiei blinked, "I…I didn't do anything yet." He said his tone a little softer then what he used normally, but his sister always made him act like that. Yukina smiled at him, "I know, but you could've left at any time but you didn't, and for that I'm really grateful." The older twin snorted and looked away from her, "…It's nothing." He said missing the way his sister smile beautifully at his turned head. He never would imagine that he was finally back in the village of his birth, or sharing a house with the one that tossed him from the island.

Yukina looked at him, studying him as she has before. He was always so quiet, so cold; to everyone, but in the end he was so kind. His shoulders though looked tense like this was the last place he wanted to be and it was understandable. Hiei was a fire demon, so a place like this must be very uncomfortable for him. Rui re-entered the house and smiled at them. "Please make yourselves at home." She said and they noticed some flowers in her arms.

"How could flowers grow up here?" Asked Yusuke getting a glare from Kurama, "Yusuke that's rude." He scolded making Hiei snort in amusement. He turned his head to look at Yukina and was surprised with the haunted and sad look in her eyes. "Rui-san may I go with you?" She asked holding her hands close to her chest.

The older koorime blinked and smiled at her, "Of course Yukina." She said giving some of the dark blue flowers to her. Yukina smiled back before starting to follow Rui.

Kuwabara stood up from his position on the couch and looked at the koorime's. "Yukina where are you going?" He asked. Yukina looked back at him and smiled, "Don't worry Kazuma; we're going to visit my mother." She said with a smile. Kuwabara smiled back, "Really? I'll come too, I want to meet her." He said and Hiei resisted the urge to slap his hand on his face.

Yukina's smile faded a little and she looked at Rui for approval. Rui looked back at the younger demon and nodded her head. Yukina's smile brightened again as she looked back at the orange-haired human and nodded her head. Kuwabara grinned happily before following the two outside where Hiei knew they were going to the graveyard.

Hiei's hands tightened into fists. Just thinking of the grave those ice wenches placed on the ice signaling where she was placed made his blood boil. How dare they do that to her. Though he knew ice maidens were normally cold- it's in there nature and from years of isolation- they always respected their dead.

But it seems like Hina was an exception.

A deadly glare formed onto his face. Why was it that _he_ had to be here? Just staying on this snow island was making his hate rise. He looked out of the corner of his eye, seeing Yukina with a beautiful smile on her face, and felt the rage drain out of him.

That's his reason why. For Yukina, to always have that bright beautiful smile her face…

Hiei would never forgive himself if he was the reason that her innocence was ruined. He would never want to be the reason to her sadness. Never. He would kill himself than be the source of Yukina's agony. His eyes softened as he watched Yukina's silhouette fade into the distance.

"You should tell her." Came a voice close to his ear. Hiei almost jumped at the intrusion to his personal space and the soft puff of air on his ears, and turned his head to glare at the red haired one who smiled back at him innocently.

Hiei huffed and looked back out the window, trying not to shiver at the warm breath that tickled the back of his ear lobe. Kurama chuckled slightly and took a chance and brushed his hand against Hiei's thigh. "There's nothing to look out there Hiei. Come let's go see if we can get something to eat."

Hiei turned his head and looked into familiar emerald green eyes and nodded his head. He didn't know why heat rose to his cheeks when Kurama smiled, and knew he didn't like it. This feeling was unfamiliar to him so he didn't know what to make of it.

Kurama stood up and walked towards the fireplace where Yusuke was sitting in front of, and sat beside him, motioning for Hiei to join them.

Yusuke glanced over to the redhead puzzled and was surprised when Hiei moved from his usual seat and moved over to them. Actually once he thought about it, it wasn't that surprising. Out of all of them, Kurama was the only one that was able to make Hiei do things he normally wouldn't. Like join others for example, but even then their was only so far Kurama could convince the demon to do. Like apologizing to someone; it would be a cold day in hell before Hiei said 'Sorry,' to someone. If that happened Yusuke was sure the world was going to explode.

Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a seed. Feeding it his ki it grow into a skinny and slender tree that almost touch the ceiling. Yusuke and Hiei looked up, confused on what Kurama was doing until a single fruit hit Yusuke square in the face. Kurama covered his mouth politely and tried to stifle his laughter. Hiei on the other hand snorted and his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

Yusuke removed the fruit and scowled at the other two. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up." He said crossing his arms over his chest. Kurama let the seed revert back to its seed form leaving an impressive amount of fruits left. They were pear shaped but were an yellow with purple stripes across.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but you have to admit that was humorous." Kurama said reaching out and picking up one of the fruits. Hiei followed the motion while Yusuke inspected it weird vegetation, "So what is this?" He asked. Kurama gave the brown-eyed human a smile and Hiei snorted and bit into the fruit. A thick light green substance leaked out from the bite falling onto the small demon's hand, but he didn't mind, he actually licked it up.

Yusuke had a light green tinge from the sight of the liquid, "Okay what the hell is this thing?"

Kurama took a smaller bite from his piece, chewed and swallowed before answering, "This is called Gomu fruit, it's because of the outside of the fruit has a rubbery texture but the inside is filled with sweet tasting liquid. It's full of nutrients and minerals."

Yusuke blinked, "So it's like a coconut just not with an hard shell." He said and Kurama nodded his head, "Yes something like that." He reaffirmed and Hiei huffed at them.

Kurama looked over to Hiei once Yusuke started to nibble on the fruit. The small demon was reaching for his second one. He shook his head in amusement at the smaller demon's instincts. Living in Makai it was rare for demons to eat so anytime they got food they treated it like it was the last meal they were ever going to have.

Hiei looked up from his second piece towards Kurama. He hated it when others watched him eat; it gave him the impression that whoever it was wanted what he had. Kurama sighed and looked away from the small demon looking out the window trying to see any signs of the three returning from their trip.

Once five minutes have passed with no sign of them returning he looked back at the small feast. What was taking them so long?

-------------------------------------------------

Yukina placed the flowers onto her mother's grave, and bowed her head in respect, just as Rui had done before her. She then lifted her head and smiled. "Hello mother, it's been awhile ne?" She said and glanced off to the side, "I'm sorry I haven't visited but…I left the island. I'm…I'm searching for him." Rui glanced at Yukina at the corner of her eye and felt pity for the little koorime. Her brother was closer than she thought…

Kuwabara hung back, feeling as if he was intruding. He knew nothing of Koorime traditions for the deceased and didn't want to do something to insult them.

"I haven't found him yet, but I've met some nice people over the years for looking for him." Her ruby red orbs looked over her shoulder to the orange-haired teen, "That's Kazuma, I met him recently and he's been so kind to me. He and the others came here to protect us." Yukina smiled at Kuwabara before looking back at the grave. "Can you believe it? The Elders actually allowed males to come to the island to protect them!" A more sober look crossed her face, "I won't stop looking for him mother, and once I find him, I'll come back and then both of us will be able to talk to you."

Yukina could feel tears welling up in her eyes but held them back. It would do no good crying, over something that had happened in the past. She reached out and caressed the ice of Hina's grave, "I miss you…" She whispered solemnly.

Rui turned her head away and glared bitterly into the distance. Maybe if she'd disobeyed the Elders, Hina would still be alive and Yukina would be happy, her and her brother…

Sudden laughter shocked them and made them look up at the source. A demon wearing a yukata floated above them with a large shoulder resting on his shoulder. "Hmm, this place isn't very impressive, but then again koorime's in general aren't either." He mused looking around the place.

Kuwabara didn't know who this guy was but he looked like nothing but trouble. He quickly placed himself between the floating demon and the two women. "Hey! You!" He shouted up at the intruder. The demon blinked and looked down at the three, before smirking, "So…you're the ones ne?" He mused before shifting the sword on his shoulder, "What do you want human!" He shouted back.

"Are you the one that wants to capture all the Koorime!?" He shouted up and Kaze raised an eyebrow in turn. Did this human think he'd just shout out his plans? If he was the only male here it should be obvious. But Kaze didn't want to capture all the koorime; he was going to kill every single last one of them. Kaze smiled, on of his harmless smiles that with time had even made Hiei relax and believe him, "No I'm not here to capture the koorime." He said, he might as well as humor the teen.

Kuwabara relaxed slightly but didn't completely, he knew behind him Yukina and Rui were slowly backing away, "Then why are you here?!"

Kaze's smile darkened, "I'm here to kill every single last ice apparition!" He declared and swinging his sword towards the two. A white flash appeared heading straight towards the two, who were standing still, frozen.

Kuwabara acted quickly and pushed the two out of the path of the flash, and got cut badly across the shoulder. Yukina gasped, "Kazuma!" She cried and was going to rush over to him to heal him but stopped and he lifted up his hand, "Don't worry about me Yukina, hurry and get Urameshi, I'll hold him off as long as I can." He said and Yukina hesitated, she didn't want to leave him with such a horrible injury, but Yusuke or Hiei would be able to help.

Yukina nodded her head, her eyes narrowing in determination, "Come Rui-san, we must hurry back to the others." She said and Rui nodded her head.

Kaze frowned at the escaping but smiled pleased. They were going to get his little fire-fly, how sweet of them to cut his work in half. Here he was thinking he had to go search for the little demon. Kaze snapped out of his thoughts quickly and dodged Kuwabara's extended Spirit Sword.

The orange-haired human panted and glared at the demon, "You opponents me. I Kazuma Kuwabara will not allow you to continue with your vile deed!" He shouted.

Kaze smirked amused, "Fool…" He muttered and brought down his sword in a mighty arc.

-------------------------------------

Hiei's head snapped up as the door suddenly opened and two figures rushed through. He immediately recognized that it was Yukina and Rui, but where was the oaf?

He froze as Yukina suddenly flung herself into his chest crying, "You got to go help Kazuma! He's in trouble!" She shouted and the three looked at each other and nodded their heads. Kaze was here.

Kurama stood up along with Yusuke and headed for the door. Hiei pushed Yukina back slightly and she looked up at him with watery ruby red eyes. He gave her one of his rare smiles and wiped away her tears before standing up and heading towards the door as well, his face filled with grime determination.

This is what he had been waiting for, but Hiei couldn't help but feel nervous. Kaze wasn't like other demons they had fought in the past, and he was sure the dark-blue haired demon was only after him, leading them to the Koorime Island was just to bring back the memories that Hiei had.

Hiei flitted as soon as he was outside, but not before sparing Kurama and Yusuke a nod. He knew where the graveyard was since Rui lead him there last time. He stopped on top of one of the ice stalagmites and looked around, he easily spotted Kaze with a familiar weapon and a white flash coming from the blade a he swung it.

His pale hand grabbed the hilt of his sword and swiftly drew it. An echoing 'clang' as metal struck metal rang throughout the graveyard. The white blur slowed then stopped mid-air from Hiei's counter, revealing segments of the blade from the original.

Kaze's eyes widened and so did his smile as he spotted the little demon. "Hiei…" He breathed studying the defensive form in front of the human. He flicked his wrist, and the segment blades returned to one.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the floating demon before glancing back at the injured human. Kuwabara seemed alright thought he looked pale and his shoulder was bleeding quite a bit. His eyes snapped forward as he blocked another swing made by Kaze and scowled, "Tsk, tsk. Wasn't the first thing I taught you, was to never take your eyes off your opponent Hiei?" Kaze said resting the sword against his shoulder once more, grinning a cat caught the canary smile.

Kaze lowered himself slightly his eyes still locked with Hiei's, "How long do you think it will take those two to get here?" He asked cocking his head to one side. Hiei's scowl darkened, "Too long." He replied before jumping forward. Kaze's grin widened as he sot forward as well meeting Hiei half way as their weapons smashed together. Quickly the swords separated but quickly joined again. Like an unknown melody the two were following some violent dance, joining from the air to the ground repeatedly.

Their weapon connected again but held still, both trying to push one or the other back. Kaze having the height advantage loomed over the smaller demon and leaned in closer placing his head through the opening so his lips were closer to Hiei's, "Doesn't this bring back memories fire-fly?" He asked and Hiei glared back in response. "No it doesn't."

Hiei felt Kaze's weight lift slightly and took advantage of it; he pushed his power and weight into his side and swung. Kaze surprised from the sudden aggressive attack was flung backwards…to the edge of the island.

Kaze grunted as his back struck the ground harshly and rolled a few meters before coming to a stop, resting on his front. Hiei strode towards him, stopping a little ways away. He could hear the Yusuke and Kurama had arrived and were tending to Kuwabara, but also watching him. His crimson eyes looked down emotionlessly at the fallen demon, and narrowed. "You can stop pretending now Kaze. I've seen you play this trick before." He said clearly over the howling wind.

A small chuckle was heard as Kaze lifted his head up, his eyes closed in a wide smile, "Yes you remember this well. I fake to be injured let my opponent become over confident before striking them down with my sword." He said and his eyes snapped open with a mischievous glint, "But I have made some improvements since you last seen it!" Kaze suddenly pushed himself up onto his knees, his arms rising and in a quick movement had Hiei wrapped up and a long brown piece of cloth that wrapped around his middle pinning his arms to his sides.

Hiei blinked in confusion and gritted his teeth together, mentally cursing at himself. He tried to focus his ki but found that he couldn't, he looked down to the twins scraps of cloth and mentally hit himself for not noticing the talisman writing on it before.

Kaze smirked, "Do you like? I made them especially for you." He said with a firm grip on his end. He stood up and approached the bounded hi-youkai and lowered his mouth to his ear, "Doesn't _this _bring back memories Hiei? Being bound in a wintry climate, and oh look…a _cliff_." He whispered and Hiei's eyes widened. Kaze floated upwards bringing Hiei with him dangling a few inches under him. The dark-blue haired demon outstretched his arm so it was over the cliff and Hiei over it as well. He looked down at Hiei wide eyes and smirked, "This is just like last time, isn't it? And again nobodies going to save you." He said and then let go.

Hiei's lips parted in silent scream. The experience was still the same the fall, the same biting cold wind penetrating his skin leaving him feel numb, and him not being able to move.

"Hiei!!!!"

* * *

Well that's all for now. Again I'm really sorry for not updating.

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! I'm updating! Hurray! Okay I know this is a short chapter and I apologize for that, but I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Pfft, as if I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, I would like too but I don't.

* * *

"Hiei!!"

Was all he could hear as he fell. It was happening again, he was falling from the accursed island again, and he knew Kaze was right, nobody was going to save him. Why would they? Nobody would benefit from saving him…

Hiei blinked as he noticed he wasn't falling anymore. He looked down around him and noticed he was laying on roots that had out grown from the sold rock. He felt a smirk cross his lips, Kurama was the only one he knew that could do this…

He looked around his body and cursed at the fact that he was tied up in wards. He tensed the muscles in his arms and tried to outstretch them, but the cloth was stronger then he expected.

The roots suddenly moved upwards back towards the cliff edge before depositing him there. Kurama rushed over to him as Yusuke kept Kaze busy and started to unwind the ward. "Hiei are you okay?" The redhead asked. Hiei looked at his bowed head and nodded his, feeling relieved as the ward was finally removed.

Hiei flexed his fingers as he felt his ki return and stood up. He looked up at the wind/ice demon and glared. "He's going to pay." He hissed, and was about to go back and attack Kaze when Kurama stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. Hiei looked over to the red-haired fox who was looking back.

Kurama didn't think Hiei would be up to fighting the yukata wearing demon. The small demon seemed to be hesitating even if he wouldn't admit. He had seen the fight before Kaze had tricked the small demon and he could tell that Hiei was holding back. It was like the crimson eyed demon saw it as training rather then a serious fight, and that concerned Kurama.

Crimson eyes locked with emerald ones, and Kurama sighed and retracted his hand. Hiei wasn't going to let anyone stop him, and the redhead was no exception. Hiei turned his head back around towards Kaze, and charged at Kaze his fist covering in flames.

Kaze turned to face him his grin widening and dodged Hiei's strikes, as graceful as the dancer he was. He twirled out of Hiei's distance with a teasing smile that he knew made Hiei furious.

Hiei glared at Kaze before running towards him again, he was going to kill Kaze…make him pay for what he did.

---------------_Flashback----------------------_

_Jewels and gold of ever color and size gleamed in the fire-light. Pale hands tinted orange ran over the assortment with greedy fingers. "We got a good hall today." Said Kaze, his violet eyes sweeping over the priceless items. _

_Hiei snorted from his place on a pile of priceless cloth, "Like it matters." He said watching the fire dance above him lighting up the cave. Kaze pouted at him, "What's wrong firefly? You've been so cranky lately." And it was true. The last few days Hiei had been snappy and killing anything that was in there way swiftly. _

_Hiei swiftly stood up and turned to Kaze with a fierce glare, "You can stop pretending Kaze." He snapped causing Kaze to straighten with a look of confusion. _

"_Firefly I have no idea what you're-" He started to say but was cut off by Hiei as his glare sharpened, "Quit the bullshit Kaze. I heard your little 'discussion' with that slave trader."_

_Kaze's face lost it's confusion and gained a serious expression, "So you heard…" He muttered before smirking darkly, "You weren't suppose too firefly…" He hissed his eyes narrowing into slits._

_Hiei glared at him, "No I didn't think so." He growled back and Kaze smirked, "Oh well I guess the cat's out of the bag." He said with a simple shrug._

_Kaze turned his attention back to the treasure in front of him. Pale slender finger plucked a ruby from its perch as he raised it eye level and gazed at it intently. "But then again you shouldn't be so surprised; a prized gem like yourself should be treated like one."_

_He turned around and looked at Hiei with a narrowed lustful gaze, "And like every jewel you will be finely cut to perfection."_

_-------------End Flashback----------------------_

Kaze blocked another strike and smirked, his firefly has certainly improved, much more then he last saw him, and still graceful as ever.

To think so long ago his firefly use to be stronger. He planned out everything to mold Hiei into the warrior before him, but he didn't expect the small demon to go and actually get a Jagan implant, but once Hiei put his mind to it, nothing could stop him.

Kaze twisted his body out of the way from another attack, admiring the way the muscles flexed under the slightly tanned skin. It was like steel being covered by silk. Hiei always gave false appearances which thrilled Kaze to no end, how there underestimation became there downfall.

But Kaze knew Hiei; he wouldn't make the same mistake as them.

Kaze grabbed onto Hiei's sword as it slid by, slicing his palms opening the process. Kaze grinned at him, "Firefly, why are you fighting me? I'm only helping you in your desire to destroy this isolated race."

Hiei glared at him, "If I wanted this race gone, I would've done it a long time ago." He spat, making no move to remove his sword, though his arm twitched from the dragon responding to his anger.

"Yes you could have, but why didn't you? Compassion, little one?"

"There's no point in killing what's already dead."

"I can see them very much alive firefly."

"There bodies might still pulse with life but there souls are as cold and deserted at the island they live on. There's no purpose on killing them if their souls are already there."

Kaze frowned, "Foolish…" He hissed and moved quickly hitting Hiei across the face, "Didn't I teach you better then that?"

Hiei resisted the urge to snort as he left his head turned to the side; Kaze taught him nothing. All Kaze really do was have sex with anything with a pretty face, and Hiei was apart of the hybrids list. When Hiei left the gang Kaze came after him, and traveled with him. Like many demon, Kaze got a thrill of blood being split, and always watched Hiei fight just like now.

Red eyes turned and looked t Kaze with familiar blankness, "All you taught me was how to give a proper blow job." He snarled and jerked his sword arm back, sending blood flying in the air, before slashing at Kaze again, slashing his shoulder badly.

Kaze let out a gasp and jumped up into the air and clutched the bleeding shoulder. Kaze frowned as he noticed he couldn't lift his arm, Hiei must've cut through the tendons in his shoulder, making his arm useless.

Kaze gritted his teeth together in anger, before looking down at Hiei who was glaring back at him from behind his sword that had blood staining the steel. The red liquid dripped through his fingers, and blood also flowed down his arm, dripping off the lifeless fingers onto the pure white ground below.

Kaze walked backwards until he was standing over the edge, "Till next time firefly." He said before he suddenly dropped down and out of there sights.

Hiei glared at the air where Kaze used to be before flicking his sword to get rid of the blood and sheathed the sword.

Kurama and Yusuke approached the small demon, both wary at the way his hair shielded his eyes. Hiei suddenly punched the ground with tremendous force, making a small crater in the rock.

"Hiei…"

"Don't start fox, don't you dare…"

Kurama sighed but said nothing, instead he turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara, "Come, let's return to Rui-san's."

"But what about…"

"Hiei will join us when he wants to Yusuke, let's go."

Silently and hesitantly the two humans followed after the redhead leaving Hiei alone.

-------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure it's wise to leave him alone out there?"

"Yes, he should be fine Yukina, he is a fire demon."

Yukina frowned but handed out the tea to them. She had healed Kuwabara's injuries, and now they were drinking tea. All of them looked dreary and somber, which made Yukina feel slightly depressed from the aura they were giving off.

Rui cradled her cup of tea not really interested in drinking something that radiated such heat, but didn't want to be rude and drank it anyway.

"Were you able to stop him?" Asked Rui as she set down her cup on the table in front of her. Kurama frowned, "Not stop him more like delayed him." He replied.

"I see…" Rui looked down to her hands resting in her lap. It was apparent even to her, that Hiei use to know the demon, and when she heard he stayed behind; it was probably to take out his anger.

Yukina stood up and walked towards the window and peered outside into the raging winds, "It's getting worse…" She muttered in worry. The storms and cold were much worse then the once down in demon world, even a fire demon would have a hard time staying warm out there, and this caused Yukina to worry even more.

Kurama stared into the murky depths of his tea and sighed. He wasn't much help today, but Hiei didn't seem to mind. Emerald eyes sharpened and narrowed so much that it looked like his Youko form was looking back at him.

Hiei's battle or not, no one tortured the young demon. Hiei has been through enough and he will not allow past pain to revise and reopen the closed wound that has time has taken so long to mend.

Hiei wasn't alone, not anymore.

------------------------------------------------------

The wind played with his hair and the cold settled into his flesh not that he minded, he couldn't feel the cold anyway.

Livid crimson eyes stared at the writing on the ice tombstone of where his mother was resting. He knew he shouldn't be here, but dead or not, he felt more comfortable being around his mother.

Kaze had gotten away, but not without getting injured and that brought Hiei some satisfaction. The small demon sighed closing his eyes briefly, before opening them again and stared at the ice.

Next time Kaze appeared, he wouldn't get away, not again…

* * *

Rush? I know. Crappy? I defiantly know that. Well hoped you enjoyed! 

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


End file.
